Be Free
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [SagaxMu, Otras Parejas]AU, Cap 5: La ciudad se encuentra bajo un caos total, mientras Mu escapa de la ciudad en compañia de Saga. Por otro lado, Milo y Shura tienen una gran responsabilidad al mismo tiempo que conocen a Camus.
1. The Freedom

_Por fin!... también anhelaba escribir un fic de ellos dos nOn... ya tengo uno de Camus, y otro de Mu... jajajajaja... ahora si no podrán adivinar el final de day and night ;)_

_Como sea, espero que les guste este, mi nuevo proyecto n.n. Es un universo alterno, inspirado en el maravilloso fic de "Equilibro", propiedad de Clio Enil, y dedicado especialmente para ella x k deseaba leer uno de ellos para no morirse XD_

_Hermosa, espero que te guste n.nU... no es la gran cosa; pero ya conoces mis locas ideas 9.9... Kisses! _

_Capitulo_

**Be Free**

**Chapter 1 **

The Freedom

Mirando a la ventana podía deleitar sus pupilas con el bello paisaje del cual no debía gozar. Un titulo adquirido por su nacimiento y una responsabilidad de la que no estaba seguro querer adquirir, se lo impedía.

Sus pulmones, a través de los labios, emitieron un suspiro lleno de resignación. Una mano bajo su barbilla que le sostenía la cabeza, apoyando el codo en el marco de la ventana, le ayudaba a mirar mejor los lugares a los cuales no podía acudir por el solo hecho de cumplir injustamente con un deber que no deseaba.

Un movimiento suave sobre su hombro lo alertó, ocasionando que en su inmediata reacción, girara su rostro para toparse con quien su atención llamaba.

-"Mu, ya deja de soñar"- Le dijo amistosamente un muchacho un tanto mayor que él. Los ojos y sus largos cabellos quebrados eran de un azul turquesa, rematando con una sonrisa tan radiante y sincera que daban a su aspecto adulto, un toque de niño risueño. El joven príncipe le devolvió una sonrisa a medias, un tanto más entristecido que contento

-"No puedo Milo. Dejar de hacerlo, sería querer morir"- Respondió colocando su blanca mano sobre la más oscura y que en su hombro reposaba. Sus ojos amatistas eran opacados por una lamentable mancha de tristeza, misma que lo embriagaba al tomar su vida, mucho más su destino, como un cruel encarcelamiento al que estaba sometido sin una posible salida, por el sencillo hecho de no deber escapar siendo el único hijo del rey.

-"¡Ay, amigo!"- Exclamó el peliazul no fastidiado, más bien contagiado por la tristeza del príncipe –"Cualquiera que te viera y oyera, diría que eres infeliz con el simple hecho de existir; pero dado que yo te conozco, lo puedo afirmar"- Mu le miró con una expresión divertida en el semblante, algo que claramente Milo amaba ver.

-"Sabes muy bien que odio mi prisión propia. Le eh pedido mil veces a mi padre que me deje salir al pueblo, y esas mismas mil veces me lo ha negado"- Sus ojos adquirieron un destello de esperanza cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras –"Quiero salir, deseo disfrutar de la vida… anhelo mi libertad. Me gustaría pasear entre mis súbditos, saber como viven, lo que sienten… que es lo que hacen para divertirse…"

-"La vida de un pueblerino no es tan rosa como piensas"- Interrumpió quedamente sus fantasías, el peliazul que le acompañaba. Mu adquirió una mirada sombría, haciendo un gesto de fastidio

-"Tenías que ser tú arruinando mis sueños. Estas comenzando a parecerte a Radamanthys"- Se burló el pelilila. El comentario no le agradó absolutamente nada a su interlocutor, quien obtuvo una expresión seria. Camino unos pasos hacia la ventana, se paró en el marco y colocó una pierna fuera de ella a tal modo que quedara suspendida en el aire –"¿Qué haces?"- Preguntó asustado el príncipe

-"Tiene razón majestad, así que con su permiso, pienso suicidarme ahora mismo"- Milo hizo un ademán de arrojarse por la borda; pero Mu le jaló de la camisa con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de sentón al piso de su habitación

-"El rey –o sea yo- no te lo permito"- El tono en que sentenció esta orden, arrancó de la boca sensual del peliazul una sonora carcajada –"¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"- Cuestionó casi furioso Mu, cruzándose de brazos. Milo se levantó del piso sobando su orgullo por el duro impacto que recibió al tocar de manera tan brusca el suelo

-"Nada majestad… no me haga caso…"- La expresión severa del príncipe por su respuesta, hizo que los pelos detrás de su nuca se erizaran un poco –"De verás. ¿Qué le parece si mejor pasamos a los deberes"- Mu deshizo su enojo en ademán de decepción –"Ya sé lo que piensas; pero te recuerdo que tu padre podría mandarme a la horca en cuestión de segundos si no terminamos de estudiar"- Añadió en un tono más grave

-"¿No podemos dejarlo para otro día?"- Inquirió con mirada suplicante. Milo movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal negativa

-"Sabes que no. Mis ordenes son enseñarte todo lo que sé…"- Dijo orgulloso, a lo que Mu añadió casi en murmullo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-"Nada…"- Se cubrió la boca para evitar que una sonora carcajada saliera por su boca. El peliazul escuchó claramente sus palabras. Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria, molesta y ofendida en las facciones de su rostro

-"Mu…"- Reprendió. El pelilila tenía ganas de morirse de risa; más siguió el mismo tema, omitiendo el anterior tono de regaño de su instructor

-"Pero yo soy el futuro rey y debes obedecerme en todo"- Dijo Mu con severidad, colocando ambas manos en su cintura. Milo chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación

-"Todavía no"- Respondió con gravedad –"Y con una actitud así, menos"- Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al joven príncipe, en una actitud ofendida

-"¡OH, solo era una broma!"- Exclamó Mu poniendo una mano en su hombro –"Te juro que solo estaba jugando contigo"- Un ruido proveniente de la puerta, los sacó a ambos de su charla, llamando a los turquesas y amatistas ojos de ambos jóvenes, a mirar hacia la entrada de la habitación. Milo caminó hacia el escritorio para tomar algunos pergaminos y dárselos al príncipe en la mano, a lo que el pelilila entendió perfectamente como seña de que hiciera de cuenta que minutos antes estaba leyendo –algo que había hecho hasta distraerse en la ventana-. De nueva cuenta se escuchó el sonido de un golpe seco en la madera, aunque mucho más insistente

-"Adelante"- Pidió el peliazul sentándose en la mesita donde solían estudiar Mu y él, para hacer de cuenta que escriba en otro pergamino.

Un hombre de complexión media, piel morena y cabellos castaños, entró en la habitación con paso firme, haciendo una reverencia ante del príncipe. Sus ojos verdes oscuros, denotaban lo que la expresión seria en su semblante no expresaba

-"¿Qué pasa Dohko?"- Preguntó Mu aguantando la risa ante el teatrito de estudio que él y Milo estaban haciendo

-"Su majestad, el rey Shion pide verle de inmediato en sus aposentos, dice que es urgente"- El peliazul levantó la mirada para encontrar el rostro ahora sombrío del príncipe

-"Enseguida voy"- Respondió con desgana. El castaño hizo más profunda su reverencia, haciendo un breve comentario para que el príncipe le oyera

-"Su padre no es tan malo, solo desea lo mejor para su único heredero"- Mu no prestó atención a sus palabras. Su mirada de nuevo estaba perdida en la ventana que volvía a observar; lo único que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse tras la salida del consejero real. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-"Creo que deberías ir"- Dijo tímidamente el peliazul. El príncipe asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo por demás que siempre que él y su padre hablaban, era cosa peligrosa y que un caos tremendo se ocasionaría ya que nunca terminarían de ponerse de acuerdo, nunca… no en esta vida...

-"Suerte…"- Murmuró Milo cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras la salida de su joven y deprimido amigo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Aquél alto y prepotente rey, de verdosos cabellos, gélidos amatistas ojos y blanca tez; ostentaba una basta riqueza material que ningún otro reino poseía. Sin embargo, la carencia más notable en su vida, era el afecto de su hijo, el único heredero a su trono

-"Majestad"- Lo llamó suavemente Dohko, su consejo real. Los ojos del rey se posaron enseguida sobre la puerta entreabierta de sus aposentos. A una mirada del peliverde, el castaño continuó hablando –"Su hijo esta aquí"- Y aunque el corazón del soberano dio un vuelco de alegría, sus ojos fríos permanecieron sin expresión alguna mientras hacia una señal con la mano para que le hicieran pasar.

El joven príncipe tenía en su rostro la misma mirada que Shion, esa era una de las tantas cosas que ambos tenían en común, como el orgullo que les impedía saludarse como padre e hijo. A una seña del soberano mayor, Mu tomó asiento en una butaca a su lado, con una expresión que no denotaba alegría, desgraciadamente.

-"¿Has continuado con tus deberes?"- Preguntó. El pelilila adquirió una expresión de fastidio en las facciones de su rostro. Sus manos se apoyaron en las rodillas, impulsándose así mismo para lograr levantarse

-"Padre, si me has llamado solo para eso, yo..."- Shion tomó una de sus muñecas en un fuerte agarre

-"Toma asiento que aún no termino contigo"- Dijo levantando desmesuradamente el tono en su voz. Mu se soltó con un fuerte tirón de su extremidad

-"Pues yo estaba apunto de hacerlo"- Respondió el joven príncipe con gravedad. El peliverde se levantó de su butaca con una expresión amenazante en su rostro

-"No te permito que me hables así Mu"- Dijo en un tono de represalia –"Ante todo te recuerdo que soy tu padre y me desprecies o no, llevas la misma sangre real que yo por tus venas"- Lejos que esas palabras animaran a su hijo y proseguir con la conversación, lo hicieron sentirse ofendido

-"¿Enserio padre? Puedo cortarme las venas si tanto te place y devolverte gota a gota tu preciosísima sangre"- Un brisa culminada en su mejilla con un ardor más fuerte que el propio fuego en la piel, fue la respuesta a las palabras del príncipe. Mu se llevó por inercia una mano a la dolida cara y lograr cubrir con ello el dolor que más de su cuerpo, era de su corazón. Por debajo de sus parpados cosquilleaba el inmenso deseo por llorar, mismo que era detenido por el orgullo y las ganas de que su propio padre no lo viera derrotado. Levantó la cabeza en alto y con dignidad, negándose enormemente por flaquear

-"Soy el rey, no puedes ir contra mis deseos"- Escupía su padre mirándole con los ojos inyectados de casi odio –según Mu-. El pelilila temblaba, no de miedo, si no de rabia. Sus nudillos se tensaban siendo apretados con fuerza por sus puños –"Cumplirás mis deseos y tus obligaciones, así lo quieras o no. Mañana mismo te irás de Fanelía y partirás hacia Frey para casarte con el príncipe... "

-"¡NO!"- Negó Mu gritando con fuerza, cuando las palabras de Shion taladraron sus oídos. Y sinceramente, para él ya el acabose de aquella '_relación_' –"¡Me niego rotundamente a obedecer tus ordenes!

-"¡Eres de mi propiedad y quieras o no...!"

-"¿Tu propiedad...?"- Repitió el joven príncipe despacio y en voz baja, tratando de tragar cada palabra que él decía y que de sus propios labios provenía –"¿Eso es como lo que me ves Shion...?"- En su garganta se hizo un nudo que estaba molestándole sin remedio, haciéndole increíblemente difícil el hecho de intentar gesticular palabra o sonido alguno a través de su boca –"¿...COMO UN OBJETO?"- Los labios del peliverde no se movían. Y es que jamás había visto a su hijo con esa expresión de odio y lágrimas asomándose por sus lucidos ojos. Mu apretó los puños con fuerza ante el silencio del monarca –"No voy a obedecer y esa es mi última palabra"- Finalizó con desprecio, caminando con paso apresurado y decidido fuera de la habitación de su padre. Shion tuvo el impulso de rascarse el oído para asegurarse que no había escuchado mal; sin embargo, esa forma tan decidida en las palabras de su hijo, le hicieron reaccionar

-"Me obedecerás Mu, ¡Lo harás!"- El pelilila no se dio al vuelta, si no todo lo contrario, siguió con el paso firme hasta alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y girarla para abandonar ese espantoso lugar –"TARDE O TEMPRANO LO HARÁS"- Un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pecho y brazo derecho, le hicieron cerrar un ojo mientras seguía vociferando –"¡TE LO JURO MU, POR TODOS MIS ANTEPASADOS QUE ME OBEDECERÁS... CUMPLIRÁS CON TU DESTINO ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE YO HAGA...!"

-"¡Shion!"- Gritó desesperado el consejero real al ver como el gobernante caía inconsciente al suelo después de haber gritado su última advertencia para el joven príncipe

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

No quería que nadie lo viera llorar. Tampoco podía evitar el hecho de que ese terrible dolor líquido escurriera de sus ojos y resbalara por sus mejillas, sin modo de frenar

-"Mu, ¿Qué pasó?"- Su siempre amigo Milo se preocupaba por él, se le notaba en el tono con que había pronunciado aquellas palabras; pero el pelilila no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Pasó a su lado y le empujó sin advertencia alguna, para que le diera el camino libre hacia su habitación, donde se encerró y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la cama.

Su blanco y frustrado rostro, estaba hundido por completo en las sedosas mantas que cubrían el colchón. Los puños que ardían de rabia, se encontraban estrujando entre sus dedos la manta que habían atrapado en un vano intento por desquitar las ganas de golpear justo al rostro de su padre. Una suave y aterciopelada almohada, fue la guardiana de los gritos dolidos y desesperados del joven príncipe en un intento por descargar el no reciente odio hacia Shion...

-"Ya no más..."- Pedía el pelilila apretando su blanca dentadura en un intento por no perder la cordura. Lentamente levantó la cabeza, girando su rostro para mirar hacia la ventana por la cual se asomaba un claro y despejado cielo azul –"Libertad..."- Murmuró con una amarga sonrisa

Solo tendría que dar algunos pasos hacia ese sueño y lograr con ellos hacerlo realidad...

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Milo caminaba por el pasillo, giraba sobre sus propios talones con un fino movimiento, y volvía a caminar hasta el otro lado, donde repetía la misma acción. Así llevaba un par de minutos, caminando de un punto a otro, con la cabeza agachada hasta que Mu decidiera abrir la puerta. Lo más extraño era que no solía tardar mucho en controlarse; sin embargo, si las palabras dichas por Shura sobre los gritos ensordecedoras de la discusión entre ambos gobernantes, fuera cierta, el pelilila necesitaría mucho más que unos minutos para tranquilizarse.

El peliazul suspiró. En verdad que sentía lastima por el joven príncipe. Creía que no solo era injusta su vida, si no también el trato de Shion tan duro, con él; aunque Dohko recalcara que su padre solo quería lo mejor para Mu, parecía todo lo contrario. Volvió a suspirar, en tanto su espalda buscaba apoyo en la pared. Su cabeza se inclinó lo suficiente hacia atrás, logrando mirar el techo de aquél pasillo en el castillo, tan oscuro, tan sombrío, tan solo...

Escuchó el casquillo del calzado golpear el piso, sabiendo por demás que eso eran pisadas y que alguien se aproximaba hacia la habitación del príncipe. Dejó el sostén que la pared le otorgaba, se acomodo los cabellos y caminó hacia la puerta del pelilila para interceptar a quien lo buscara y que lo dejaran descansar –suponiendo que no fuera el rey quien le buscaba-

-"Dohko, que sorpresa"- Dijo cuando reconoció al consejero real con una escolta de cinco hombres. Una sonrisa fingida adornaba sus labios, y con seguridad no supo si eso fue lo que aquél hombre aborreció, ya que se veía serio y de muy mal humor

-"Compermiso Milo, buscamos a Mu"- Contestó el moreno con gravedad al verle obstruir el paso. El peliazul se lo pensó un momento. No valía la pena contradecir los deseos de Dohko, mucho menos siendo una persona con más poder que él mismo en todo el castillo.

El profesor estiró una pierna hacia un lado, impulsando con la otra todo su cuerpo hacia un lado. Cerró los ojos cuando la comitiva entró en la habitación, sabiendo que lo próximo que seguiría, serían los gritos de Mu en todo el cuarto por reclamar espacio y soledad; pero al pasar algunos considerables minutos, se dio cuenta de que no se oía nada más que una orden de Dohko

-"Busquénlo"- Milo se preguntó más de una vez « _¿Buscar qué?_». Pero no le dio mucho tiempo de hacer conjeturas, puesto que el moreno salió enseguida de la habitación y le miró con desconfianza –"A que tú sabes donde esta"- El peliazul se hubiera muerto de la risa, según lo estipulaba su carácter y manera de ser; pero esas pupilas verde intenso lo estaban taladrando... y eso le asustaba

-"¿El que...?"- Preguntó desconcertado, tragando difícilmente saliva por su garganta

-"Mu. Milo, ¿Dónde esta?"- Inquirió el moreno con más gravedad. El profesor se pensó muerto en cuestión de segundos, incluso se imaginó así mismo siendo decapitado –"¿Dónde esta?"- Repitió el consejero real con severidad. Una sonrisa estupida se asomó en los labios del peliazul mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, y así comprobar que Dohko no estaba jugando...

Sin embargo, un grito ahogado se escapó de su boca al ver varias sabanas amarradas en a una pata de la cama, conducido hacia la ventana y que culminaban en el pasto de los jardines del castillo...

Evidentemente, Mu se había fugado...

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

No podía creer que por fin gozara de la libertad que tanto había anhelado. Le parecía increíble que hacia tan solo un par de horas estuviera encerrado tras las paredes de su cárcel personal, y que ahora pudiera deleitarse con el aire puro del pueblo.

Su identidad debía de ser absolutamente secreta, nadie podía enterarse de que él era el futuro rey o que al menos lo iba a ser, ya que estaba decidido, Mu no regresaría al castillo para cumplir con los deseos tan egoístas de su padre. Sin embargo, y pese a sus más grandes deseos por desatarse de semejante responsabilidad, llevaba consigo la sortija real, la cual lo reconocía como único heredero al trono de Fanelia.

Quizá la alegría de haber escapado fue tanta, que lo volvió distraído...

Una carreta llena de fruta, se deshizo por accidente de una piedra que le impedía rodar calle abajo. Mu se encontraba completamente fascinado por ver a la gente, a sus súbditos, convivir unos con otros sin otra preocupación que la de sobrevivir y siendo libres de tomar sus propias decisiones, sin un destino que no desearan cumplir –al menos con los amatistas que tenía por ojos de príncipe, era lo que percibía-. Su atención fue absorbida por el letrero que un panadero estaba colocando a la salida de su negocio, anunciando la venta de ese lugar a causa de estar en quiebra. Mu se preguntó una y mil veces más el motivo por que eso sucedía...

Fue solo un momento de silencio para meditar, lo que alertó a sus oídos de un extraño ruido que se dirija hacia la misma dirección donde él se encontraba. El pelilila giró su rostro visiblemente asustado para encontrarse con la carretilla de fruta a escasos metros de su cuerpo, listo para impactarse. Su cerebro trató de pensar en una posible escapatoria o algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo; pero solo lograba tejer telarañas en su cabeza sin que algún pensamiento coherente pudiera salvarlo de aquella horrible situación. En su semblante se mostró un gesto horrorizado. Sus manos subieron hasta su cara para cubrirla, mientras su cuerpo se giraba...

Lo siguiente que el joven gobernante supo, fue que alguien lo abrazaba y se arrojaban del otro lado de la calle para evitar el impacto. Desafortunadamente, Mu se golpeó en la cabeza al caer al piso. Abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez a causa del golpe, viendo tan solo una borrosa silueta que poco a poco se iba haciendo más clara hasta mostrarle la imagen de su salvador, quien traía su inmóvil cuerpo entre sus brazos. Los amatistas ojos del joven príncipe, le regalaron, antes de quedar inconsciente, la imagen de un hombre de tez blanca un poco más oscura que la suya, el cabello azulado marino y largo con patillas saliendo por delante de sus oídos... pero lo más importante, un par de ojos color verde esmeralda muchos más claros y brillantes que los que poseía Dohko, y un extraño aroma a pino.

Quizá el dios de los sueños no adivinó la réplica que saldría de los labios del joven príncipe, pero osó depositar el dulce polvo para dormir, sobre los parpados de Mu, quien cayó desmayado en los brazos de su reciente salvador

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

... o ... o ...

_Jajajajaja me gusta!... n.nU... no sé x k pero esta historia ha logrado llamar mi atención o.oU... espero actualizarla rápido y que sea corta... ¿o ustedes la quieren larga? O.o... Me dicen xD_

_En fin, keria decirles un detalle o.o... no estoy segura del color de ojos de Mu x(... así que en esta historia se los pondré del mismo color que los de Shion jajajaja ¿alguna negativa al respecto? O.oU... no... bueno xD_

_Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, el que me leyeran y el apoyo incondicional que siempre me brinda nOn... Kisses! _


	2. The King has died

_Aki sigo con mis locuras XD... eh pasado mi etapa de Camus y Milo (momentáneamente), para dedicarme a escribir de otras parejas 9.9... Aunque no por ello dejaré de meterlos en los fics (keru otro SagaxCamus... tengo que hacer que Clio y mi cuñada Ithil amen esa pareja ¬¬ XD)_

_Y dado que estoy realmente inspirada, y que esta historia es una de las pocas que en realidad me han gustado... eh decidido terminar esta antes que cualquier otra o.oU (lo sé 8), alguien va a querer matarme XD). En fin, les tengo una linda sorpresa para el final de la historia... Kisses!_

_Fic dedicado a Clio Enlil y su maravilloso proyecto, "Equilibrio" ;)_

**Be Free**

**Chapter 2**

The king has died

Esas verdes esmeraldas que le miraban con preocupación, esos labios que decían algunas palabras para él, sin que lograra entender a lo que se refería en lo absoluto. Mu no sabía si lo había soñado. Quizá en esos momentos todavía se encontraba recostado en su cómoda cama, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada de terciopelo donde su largo y lila cabello se esparcía por doquier, con su cándido cuerpo cubierto por aquellas sábanas de fina seda...

Tal vez fuera un sueño, no estaba totalmente seguro. Ahora su mundo estaba conformado por una gama de imágenes y colores que no alcanza a apreciar con claridad, teniendo un fondo de un color tan negro, que incluso le hacia sentir turbación ante lo desconocido; pero eso era poco, el ruido, proveniente de algún lugar aun más alejado y inexplorado para él, le provocó sentir un pánico tan grande, que creyó que algo le jalaba del estómago hacia enfrente...

Su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, su respiración estaba tan agitada como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, la blanca faz se encontraba completamente empapada en sudor junto con una considerable parte de su pecho.

Mu se llevó una mano al rostro para calmarse y despejarse un poco, notando que de la impresión de haber despertado sobresaltado, al escuchado aquél extraño sonido (que no había reconocido), se encontraba sentado en una cama que no le pertenecía. Un alarido escapó de sus labios, al recorrer con sus ojos la habitación y verse en un lugar completamente desconocido. Lo que el príncipe desconocía, era que no se encontraba solo: Un muchacho mucho más joven que él, se hallaba recargado en la pared, usando la oscuridad del cuarto para cubrirse así mismo, mientras sus gélidos ojos miraban al pelilila con extrañeza por haberse despertado de aquella manera, después de haber estado hablando incoherencias las horas que permanecía inconsciente.

El gobernante secó el sudor que escurría por su frente con los nudillos de la mano, llevándola al pecho en una suplica hacia su corazón, y que parara de latir con la fuerza que lo hacia. Con la extremidad libre tomó una punta de las sabanas ásperas que momentos antes lo cubrían, haciendo un ademán por retirarlas de su cuerpo y lograr levantarse...

-"¡No lo hagas!"- Exclamó el desconocido saliendo de entre las sombras, para impedir la acción del pelilila. Mu tan pronto supo que no estaba solo, se replegó completamente hasta quedar de espaldas con la pared, sumamente asustado, deseando empujar con la parte posterior de su cuerpo lo que le impedía escapar de quien interrumpía su soledad, matándole por un poco más de un terrible susto. El dueño de aquellos fríos y calculadores ojos, se acercó vacilante, como si no deseara hacerlo.

El príncipe hizo una rápida inspección sobre quien le había asustado: Su cabello era azul océano, algo así como verdoso y azulado al igual que los ojos, el semblante era mucho más oscuro que el suyo, sin embargo se veía pálido. Mu se quedó congelado en su lugar, con una clara expresión de miedo

-"Siento haberte asustado"- Se disculpó.

El tono en el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, era amable y reflejaba algo que sus ojos no hacían; algo que sucedía con Dohko generalmente: quien era muy serio, más sin en cambio, estaba por demás decir que era sumamente amable. Al pensar en el castaño consejero, adquirió un sombrío aspecto en su rostro. Su cuerpo dejó de tensarse para relajarse y poder sentarse en la cama con movimientos algo torpes y lentos, recordando enseguida que le dolía la parte trasera de la cabeza

–"¿Te duele mucho?"- Inquirió el muchacho con algo de timidez cuando el pelilila se llevó una mano sutilmente hacia atrás. Las amatistas pupilas de Mu, que se habían fijado en otro punto de la cama, regresaron de inmediato hacia el desconocido delante de él. De nuevo le causaba gran expectación el que esos profundos océanos gélidos no expresaran emociones, pero que su semblante si lo hiciera

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Le preguntó el príncipe un poco abochornado, lamentando su comportamiento anterior

-"Camus"- Respondió con una radiante sonrisa. Mu comprendió que aquél gesto se debía a que le alegrara que su '_invitado_' decidiera romper el silencio. El pelilila imitó el afectivo gesto del antes desconocido –"Mi hermano te salvó y te trajo a casa, me lo contó cuando te dejó en su cama"- Explicó el muchacho. El príncipe frunció el ceño a modo de concentrarse en la escena apenas referida...

Se veía a sí mismo embelezado por los descubrimientos sobre la vida pueblerina que estaba haciendo, dándose cuenta un par de segundos después, que su propia vida pendía de un hilo, al dirigirse hacia su cuerpo una carretilla cargada de fruta... luego de eso un cuerpo encima suyo y par de hermosas esmeraldas...

_Pupilas verde esmeralda_

No entendía que tenían de maravilloso dos esplendorosos ojos color verde, en un tono esmeralda. No lo entendía. Tampoco el hecho de que sus mejillas se sintieran un tanto calientes adquiriendo un tono rojo fresa. Mu sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, tratando de quitar las imágenes y el color de su mente y mejillas (respectivamente), provocando que algunos mechones cortos de su lila cabellera, resbalaran sin control hacia su cara y hombros; fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la cinta que hasta entonces amarraba sus cabellos, había desaparecido. El príncipe se levantó de un brinco para buscarla, mientras Camus era quien ahora se asustaba por sus raras reacciones, enmarañando un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza sobre la salud mental de su huésped; sin embargo, el pelilila había dejado de buscar la cinta al darse cuenta de que como pueblerino no tendría la necesidad de atarse los cabellos, puesto que no se iba a presentar ante nadie de la corte real.

Se incorporó y dirigió sus ojos hacia el muchacho que le miraba con cierta desconfianza, después de ver sus cambios tan extraños de actitud

-"¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?"- Preguntó el sucesor al trono, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible

-"Camus"- Respondió en voz baja con algo de enojo, sin demostrarlo en las facciones de su rostro. El príncipe estuvo a punto de hacer una galante reverencia para presentarse, recordando de nuevo que no había que andarse con formalidades si habría, a partir de ahora, de ser un pueblerino más

-"Mucho gusto"- Dijo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza –"Mi nombre es Mu"- El chico volvió a sonreír, aunque sus ojos seguían gélidos, pero al pelilila no le importaba eso, tendría que averiguar todo lo posible de lo maravillosa que era su libertad. Estuvo a punto de articular otra palabra, cuando escucharon un ruido debajo de ellos, y a juzgar por ello, el príncipe supo que se encontraban en el piso de arriba, en el cuarto del dueño de los ojos esmeraldas...

Quizá sus mejillas hubieran tenido tiempo de reaccionar a otro sonrojo, si no hubiese sido porque el peliazul lo jaló suavemente de la muñeca

-"Saga acaba de llegar, se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea en pie"- Exclamó profundamente emocionado, llevándose a Mu a tirones, por la extremidad, escaleras abajo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

No sabía con que cara miraría a su majestad, el rey Shion. Su semblante parecía tan serio y rígido como si en realidad no le importara nada; sin embargo, su corazón se hacia pedazos dentro de su pecho. Dohko siempre supo que el peliverde amaba en verdad a su hijo, más no se imaginó que el amor por él lo llevara al extremo tal de la agonía, ya que lo creyera o no, su rey estaba muriendo.

Un par de hombres, que custodiaban con su vida la entrada a los aposentos del monarca, le permitieron el paso hacia el interior. El castaño tomó con una mano la perilla de la puerta, le dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación, que hasta esos momentos permanecía casi en penumbras. Sus pies parecían hacer enormes esfuerzos por caminar, o al menos por permanecer firmes y no caer de rodillas hacia el suelo que tiraba de sus piernas. Se acercó una silla junto al lecho del monarca, y ahí se sentó

El castaño cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes dentro de su boca a causa del dolor de ver a la persona que amaba a punto de morir.

-"Majestad..."- Susurró inclinándose un poco para que le escuchara. El rey permaneció con los ojos cerrados, el semblante pálido y ojeroso, además de la leve mueca de dolor que en su faz cándida marcaba. El consejero real retiró con un suave movimiento de su mano, algunos de los mechones de cabello que cubrían la empapada (en sudor) frente del peliverde –"Shion..."- Volvió a susurrar, más esta vez sus palabras parecían salir desde lo más hondo de su roto corazón. Los blancos parpados del mencionado se abrieron con lentitud, dejando al descubierto las opacas pupilas amatistas, que se clavaron de inmediato en el semblante de su siempre amigo

-"Dohko..."- Susurró con una voz que no parecía la suya, tan lejana, tan apagada a un grado tal, que el castaño cerró los ojos de nuevo con dolor, queriendo retener algunas lágrimas amenazantes en sus ojos. Su corazón le pedía desesperadamente que abandonara la habitación para no sufrir más; pero él no quería, el castaño deseaba quedarse con el amor de su vida así pasaran días y días, y él nunca muriera. Un suave roce en la mejilla, le anunció que era observado; abrió los ojos pata encontrarse con la ya no gélida mirada del rey, si no una mucho más amable, una que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás cuando su padre le obligó a casarse con el príncipe de Nott. El castaño tomó con fuerza la mano blanca del peliverde entre la suya, temiendo que así el contacto desapareciera o que el propio rey fuera a desvanecerse si le soltaba. Su boca tomo un poco de aire para dejarle libre de inmediato, repitiendo varias veces la misma acción como si se estuviera ahogando. Y es que era justo lo que sucedía, la aflicción de saber el final destino de Shion tan cerca y él tan impotente por salvarle, lo hacían reaccionar de esa forma. Los verdes ojos que poseía, comenzaron a cosquillear con mayor fuerza, siendo imposible que los mantuviera mucho tiempo abiertos, dejando que por su mejilla resbalara una lágrima, que fue acompañada por otra, y otra más... hasta que varias mojaron su rostro y tuvo que esconder la cabeza entre su brazo y el cuerpo del monarca.

El corazón, ahora débil del peliverde, se estrujó dentro de su pecho al pensar suya la culpa en la que una vez más Dohko llorara: lo había hecho el día que le dijo que no le amaba (mintió), cuando se casó aquella vez con el príncipe de Nott (fingió que era feliz), cuando nació Mu (le hizo pensar que estaba completo, cuando se sentía vacío), y justo ahora (que moriría reflejando una paz que no sentía)

–"No llores por mi"- Dijo quedamente. El moreno levantó el rostro empapado en llanto, con sus verdes pupilas manchadas por el abatimiento, que miraban fijamente al rey, diciéndole con la mirada

"_¿Cómo osas pedirme eso?"_

Una de las velas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, comenzó a menearse, extinguiendo el fuego que emanaba de ella una ventisca que no provenía de ningún sitio. El castaño miró hacia todos lados asustado, luego regresaron sus ojos al semblante del gobernante con una expresión de horror y angustia mezclados, al verle dormido

-"Shion"- Dijo con la voz entrecortada y suplicante, el moreno. El peliverde solo murmuró unas cuantas palabras sin abrir los ojos

-"Dile a Mu que lo amo... y que debe cumplir con su destino..."- Su voz sonaba tan distante, como si cada palabra emitida de sus labios le costara un soplo de vida

-"Yo no..."- Musitó Dohko

-"Le confío al amor de mi vida, lo más valioso que tengo... mi posesión más preciada..."- El moreno dejó escapar un alarido cuando el rey guardó silencio. Acercó lo más que pudo su boca a los labios de Shion y los atrapó con un beso

Cuando en la vela que antes parpadeaba se extinguió la luz, los labios del soberano dejaron de moverse en aquella muestra afectiva hacia la persona que hubiera querido amar con plenitud... con una libertad que su hijo tantos años había ansiado, y que justo ahora podría disfrutar sin saber que en aquella hora, su padre moría...

**o.o.o.o.o**

Era el colmo. No solo el panadero había cerrado su negocio aquella tarde, si no que también la tienda de verduras en la esquina, había tenido que hacerlo debido a la mala economía que el pueblo vivía.

No podía odiar al rey, puesto que por derecho y obligación estaba sentado en el trono; pero eso no ameritaba que estuviera matándolos de hambre, a él, a su hermano y a la mayoría de los aldeanos. No conforme con eso, el capitán de la guardia real, Radamanthys, se dedicaba a saquear algunas casas, quitándole a la pobre gente del pueblo lo poco que tenían y que los altos impuestos les dejaban.

Un respingo salió de sus labios mientras jalaba una silla junto a la mesa del comedor, para poder sentarse. Dejó que su cuerpo cayera con pesadez sobre la madera, recargó ambos codos en la mesa y lograr así apoyar el rostro, oculto entre las manos. Sus acciones frustradas se debían al acongojo del que su corazón era presa, preocupación ante el no saber que iba a ser de él y de su hermano, ahora que había sido despedido por falta de dinero. El muchacho sentado junto a esa mesa, no sabía como le diría a su hermano que ya no podría trabajar, mucho menos en el estado tan terrible de salud en el que se encontraba...

Volvió a suspirar, hacerlo era inevitable ante el mar de recuerdos que llegan a su mente.

Y es que no solamente su hermano ocupaba sus pensamientos. No, por alguna extraña manía del destino, no podía olvidar a cierto pelilila al que le salvó la vida: Su piel cándida, tersa y suave... tan... perfecta (La había tocado con el dorso de la mano, cuando él cayó inconsciente, tras el golpe recibido en la cabeza). Esos mechones que cubrían graciosamente ambos lados de su frente en un flequillo, con dos cortas patillas delante de los oídos, y ese cabello tan largo que emanaba de su cabeza como una cascada en un tono lila. Su cuerpo tan níveo ligero y delgado arriba de su brazo... debajo de él cuando le salvó la vida. Aquellas amatistas pupilas que le regalaron un aliento de vida, cuando le miraron unos segundos antes de que esos parpados custodios, decidieran cerrarse para no volver a abrirse...

_Perfecto..._

Cierto. Aquél extraño hombre podía describirse y resumirse en una simple palabra que encerrara todas sus cualidades y dones.

Lo que ahora el muchacho antes entristecido no comprendía, era el hecho de que sus mejillas se encendieran adquiriendo un tono rojo fresa, con el hecho de que a su mente llegara la imagen de ese perfecto ser.

Algunos golpeteos apresurados en la madera, le sacaron de sus pensamientos, indicándole que 'alguien' bajaba la escalera a toda prisa. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa al saber quien era el dueño de semejante ruido. Las manos toscas a causa del duro trabajo, que cubrían en esos momentos su faz, descansaron sobre le mesa, adquiriendo una posición erguida para lograr impulsarse y así levantarse de la silla, haciendo a un lado la silla con las piernas

-"¡Saga!"- Exclamó el peliazul entrando en la habitación que su hermano mayor ocupaba (NA: que nadie se burle de mi dolor ToT). El mencionado extendió a tiempo los brazos para dejar el espacio libre hacia su cuerpo y que Camus pudiera abrazarle con entera libertad, abrazando al más alto por la cintura y frotando varias veces su cara contra el pecho del mayor. El antiguo leñador cerró los ojos. Le encantaba aspirar y disfrutar del olor de su hermano, ya que su mayor temor era perderle... despertar un día sabiendo que él ya no estaría a su lado. Los cabellos azulados océano del menor, cubrieron su barbilla, por este hecho, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con la imagen del perfecto pelilila que sus pensamientos había ocupado hace algunos minutos. –"Hermano, ya despertó"- Anunció Camus sonriente, separándose del cuerpo protector del más alto y caminar hacia el príncipe, empujándole de la espalda para que saludara a su pariente –"Anda, no seas tímido"- Incitó al soberano. Mu pasó sus ojos de los verdes esmeraldas del peliazul, a algún lugar sobre su hombro para suplicarle con la mirada a Camus que no le empujara.

Al final, la insistencia de aquél muchacho fue tanta, que Mu tropezó, chocando de cuerpo con el que antes le había salvado la vida. Aquellas pupilas esmeraldas, quedaron de nuevo penetrando sus ojos violetas, ante la cercanía provocada por Camus. Las cándidas y delicadas manos del príncipe, quedaron recargadas en el torso fornido del más alto, mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos proyectores del peliazul, en un abrazo ocasionado por su tropiezo. De no haber sido porque el pelilila era más bajo, ambos jurarían que abría faltado un poco más para que se besaran...

Un fuerte golpe hueco en el piso de madera, hizo que ambos se separaran sin desearlo, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el ligar donde el ruido había provenido: El muchacho de cabellos azules océano, yacía inconsciente en el piso, mucho más pálido de lo que Mu le había visto al despertar.

-"¡CAMUS!"- Gritó un muy asustado Saga, empujando suavemente al príncipe para correr hacia su hermano y revisarlo. Durante unos minutos el pelilila se quedó sin saber que hacer, observando como el antiguo leñador se llevaba en brazos a su inconsciente pariente, escaleras arriba.

**o.o.o.o.o**

La penumbra y el ambiente tan tenso que se respiraba en el castillo, hasta esos momentos, era algo soportable por la única razón de que esperaba que Mu volviera. Milo tenía tanta confianza, como si esperara que ocurriera un milagro y que el futuro rey regresara de pronto, tal como se había ido.

-"No te engañes"- Se dijo a sí mismo en forma de consuelo. Su espalda buscó una vez más la pared, recargándose en ella como si tuviera una gran carga. Las antorchas colocadas en los diversos muros del pasillo, no lograban alumbrar tanto al peliazul, como seguramente lo haría la sonrisa de Mu... –"No otra vez Milo"- Volvió a hablar para sí, seguro de que nadie oiría su lamento de enamorado. Su mano fue atraída hasta la frente para quitar algunos mechones del flequillo, dejándola libre para que el aire la enfriara y dejase de pensar cosas que no eran correctas; ya que tal como Shura se lo había hecho notar, el profesor sin desearlo, poseía cierto incomodo sentimiento dentro de él, dirigido hacia el pelilila

Milo siempre estuvo seguro algún día Mu tendría que casarse con algún otro príncipe; pero decirle a su corazón que no se atrevería a sentir algo por él, era semejante a las palabras de su joven pupilo

"_Dejar de hacerlo, sería querer morir_"

Y en parte tenía razón, puesto que el sentimiento no era provocado por el peliazul, simplemente era una necesidad de su corazón por demostrar que podía sentir algo hacia alguien más, aunque esto fuera una traición contra el rey...

-"Otra vez suspirando"- Efectivamente, de los labios de Milo había salido un lamento no deseado. El peliazul se enderezó rápidamente, girando su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provino la voz, que no era alegre, más no por ello dejó de ser sarcástica. Su rostro se mostró ceñudo con el importunado pelinegro que se acercaba a él.

-"Shura"- Dijo en tono represor. A pesar de lo bien que solían llevarse ambos, y de las muchas bromas que les gustaba hacer, el profesor del príncipe pudo darse cuenta que el humor de su amigo, no estaba precisamente para hacer bromas –"¿Qué te sucede?"- Inquirió alzando una ceja. El mejor espadachín de Fanelía, maestro de armas de Mu, cerró los ojos un momento lamentando unos instantes la noticia que le daría a su amigo –"Me matas de curiosidad ¿Sabes?"- Una sonrisa que la sensual boca del peliazul formó, se borró en cuestión de segundos al ver las pupilas oscuras de su interlocutor, mancilladas de tristeza –"¿Qué pasa Shura?... ¿Encontraron a Mu?"- Sus palabras sonaron tan llenas de esperanza, que el corazón del pelinegro se estrujo dentro de sí

-"No"- Negó con los labios y la cabeza

-"¡OH, dioses!"- Exclamó de manera contraída llevándose la mano a la frente y recargando de nuevo la espalda en el muro, con una exhalación a modo de acogimiento. Su amigo plagió aquél suspiro como propio, sintiéndose un tanto desperado puesto que las malas noticias a penas empezaban. Shura caminó lentamente hacia el peliazul, le tomó ambos hombros con sus manos, haciendo que le mirara a la cara

-"Tienes que calmarte"- Le dijo en tono tranquilizador. Milo exhaló para sosegarse, tratando de sonreír sutilmente, sin lograrlo. Sus turquesas pupilas se enfocaron en los ojos oscuros de su amigo, descubriendo algo que notablemente se marcó en su rostro, y que no le gustó

-"¿Ahora qué?"- Inquirió con un gesto de fastidio y desesperación mezclados.

-"Es difícil Milo... pero..."- El pelinegro guardó silencio, sin despegar sus ojos casi siempre alegres y brillantes, ahora sombríos y tristes, de los turquesas del profesor de Mu a modo de tratar de descubrir algo que le impidiera decirlo.

-"¿Qué Shura? Dímelo ya"- Pidió el peliazul más que afligido

-"El rey ah muerto"- Dijo con la voz como un hilo. El mentor cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza para permitir que sus ojos se cubrieran por el manto de flequillo que pendía de su frente. El pelinegro sabía de más, que Shion no solo era un rey para Milo, si no que representaba la figura de un padre después de que su progenitor murió al servicio del monarca. Shura bajo las manos que se encontraban en los hombros de su amigo, para lograr rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo del peliazul en un abrazo sincero y reconfortante que pudiera calmar el dolor líquido que corría a través de las mejillas Milo, por la perdida de rey.

-"Son tan lindos que dan asco..."- Ese comentario fue dicho con una tal frialdad, que la sangre del pelinegro se congeló, siendo obligado a separarse de su amigo, para encarar a quien le retaba con semejante comentario.

Un hombre de gran prepotencia y porte un tanto osco, con sonrisa llena de regocijo y ojos fríos como el hielo en su semblante, estaba acompañado de cinco o más hombres a sus espaldas, parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos. El cruel comentario de hace unos momentos, arrancó algunas risas burlonas de los acompañantes de aquél hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos, al que Milo fulminaba con una mirada de desagrado.

-"Basura"- Murmuró el peliazul apretando la blanca dentadura dentro de su boca. Aquél hombre de gélido mirar, dejó escapar una fría risa de sus labios, misma que erizó los cabellos detrás de la nuca a varios de sus acompañantes, pero que no consiguió en lo más mínimo, intimidar a ambos amigos (los cuales se habían separado de la pared y de la cercanía antes establecida por el pelinegro) –"¿Qué quieres Radamanthys?"- Exigió saber el mentor con enojo. Como respuesta, el capitán de guardia se echó a reír meramente divertido, algo que no le pareció en lo más mínimo a Milo

-"Quiero hablar contigo"- Contestó divertido cuando evaluó el rostro lívido de coraje, del peliazul. El profesor emitió un

_¡Ja!_

Y Esta vez una sonrisa (aunque fuera forzada y burlona) la embozaban sus labios. El semblante del rubio demostró su molestia por la acción del mentor, provocando que las pupilas turquesas de Milo destellaran triunfantes.

-"Lo que tengo que tratar contigo es muy delicado"- Explicó Radamanthys con ademán de disgusto. El peliazul frunció levemente el entrecejo, llevándose una mano al mentón para pensar mejor y la otra alrededor de su propia cintura para que el codo se recargara, logrando con esto fijar más su inquisidora mirada en el rubio

-"¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es eso tan '_delicado_'?"- Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible, aunque el hecho de que le desagradara tanto ese rubio, no lograba los efectos esperados en su voz

-"Me temo que es cosa **privada**"- Respondió recalcando la última palabra, que iba dirigida a Shura. El pelinegro le retó con la mirada teniendo el semblante sumamente serio. El mentor de Mu levantó una mano en un ademán dirigido hacia su amigo y calmarle

-"Descuida, estaré bien"- Le dijo en tono tranquilizador, mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas que esa sensual boca podía embozar. El espadachín miró con desconfianza tanto a Milo como a Radamthys, aparentemente no persuadido de dejarle solo –"Enserio Shura"- Consintió con un asentimiento de cabeza. El pelinegro resopló, dándose la vuelta para salir por el pasillo contrario al que había llegado.

Cuando el espadachín se perdió de vista, el peliazul con exasperación, dejó que de su nariz saliera disparado un poco de aire de sus pulmones, pasando sus ahora amenazantes turquesas hacia el rubio cenizo. El capitán de guardia sencillamente embozó una sonrisa confiada y burlona, al mirarle avanzar algunos pasos hacia él.

-"¿Y bien, cuál es tu asunto?"- Inquirió cruzándose de brazos. Los hombres que acompañaban a Radamanthys, le rodearon, algo que en el semblante de Milo no provocó ningún tipo de reacción

-"Quiero que me digas donde se encuentra Mu"- Reveló con seriedad el rubio. El mentor rió forzadamente, torciendo después los labios

-"No sé donde esta, y aunque lo supiera ¿Por qué abría de decírtelo?"- Manifestó con altanería; algo que no simpatizó mucho, a los oídos del más alto

-"Te lo explicaría, pero temo que tu pobre cerebro no alcance a comprenderlo"- Osó mofarse el capitán; sin embargo, el semblante de Milo no demostró enojo en ninguna parte visible, sino todo lo contrario, sonrió burlonamente como si el comentario ofensivo hubiera salido de sus labios, algo que si desconcertó a su interlocutor

-"Radamanthys..."- Expresó en tono lastimero –"Aquí el que no comprende eres tú"- Separó los brazos con las manos extendidas, al tiempo que pasaba su mirada por los otros hombres –"Yo sé perfectamente que todos estos son unos simples sabuesos tuyos, unos limpiabotas que se atienen a vivir de las sobras de la mesa que tú te dignas a dejarles..."- Los acompañantes del rubio apretaron los puños y dientes, fulminando con su mirar la silueta delante de ellos del peliazul –"... Y tú mi querido y estimado Rada"- Agregó con desprecio y seriedad –"No eres más que un oportunista, que ahora que sabe la muerte del rey, solo busca su propio bienestar y confort a costillas de los demás"- Radamanthys rió entre dientes –"Espera querido, aún no termino"- Puntualizó el mentor con una falsa sonrisa. –"La única verdad aquí, es que deseas cobrarte venganza por aquello que forma parte de tu pasado ¿No es así?... Me refiero al rey de Nott..."- Las grandes manos del rubio se enredaron en su cuello con firmeza, levantándole unos centímetros del suelo, mientras lo estrangulaba. El peliazul cerró un ojo, sin apartar sus ojos turquesas de las pupilas gélidas miel de Radamanthys; tomó débilmente las manos que lo sujetaban con ferocidad, para tratar de apartarlas de su cuello y librarse del agarre, más todo era inútil. Pronto, se sintió arrojado contra el suelo, cayendo de bruces tan solo sosteniéndose con las manos y no golpearse la cara, pero con la respiración entre cortada y tosiendo a causa de la antes falta de aliento

-"Pedazo de..."- Maldijo entre dientes el rubio pasándose la mano por el rostro. Tenía que calmarse, debía hacerlo si quería que sus planes salieran como esperaba. Rió con frialdad al mirar tan indefenso al peliazul –"¿Dónde esta tu valor ahora, Milo?"- El mentor, que seguía tosiendo, levantó la vista, taladrando con sus turquesas llenos de desprecio al rubio más alto

-"No puedes... no podrás hacerlo..."- Masculló el mentor. Radamanthys lanzó una carcajada fría, pero que al mismo tiempo demostraba triunfo

-"Entonces no me conoces"- Dijo sin parar de reír. Los hombres que le acompañaban, imitaron el gesto. Milo se puso en pie, recuperando el elegante porte que le caracterizaba y tragando aire

-"Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees, incluso me atrevería a decir... NO, a jurar"- Rectificó –"Que tienes tanto miedo de mi, como el que crees que yo te tengo... ¿Y sabes que más, Radamanthys? MU NO TE PERTENECE... ÉL NO PODRÁ SUPLANTAR A..."- Exhaló. Fue todo lo que le permitió hacer un fuerte golpe en el centro del vientre, ocasionando que de su boca saliera un hilo de sangre. Milo sintió que las extrañas se le partían en miles de pedazos, las articulaciones de sus piernas fueron atraídas irremediablemente contra el piso, quedando de rodillas en la fría losa, delante del rubio, agarrándose el estómago tal vez para sofocar el dolor, más parecido a fuego dentro de él

El mentor, que no lograba llenar sus pulmones con el aire suficiente, que el golpe de Radamanthys le había quitado, levantó la vista: el rubio le hacia señas a uno de los hombres que estaban frente a él (o sea, detrás de Milo), para que continuara con el plan.

Cuando el peliazul, escuchó horrorizado, la espada de uno de ellos ser desenvainada, comprendió que la vida había llegado a su fin; cerró los ojos con fuerza, y unos instantes después, se hizo la completa calma y oscuridad...

-"Llevénselo..."- Ordenó con la voz fría el rubio. El grupo de hombres obedeció, tirando de las extremidades del mentor, hacia uno de los pasadizos secretos del castillo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

El príncipe se sentía intranquilo. Simplemente no lo entendía, pero intuía que algo no andaba bien.

Se encontraba de pie, en medio de un cuarto bastante amplio, con solo una chimenea y algunas velas que alumbraban su visión.

Hacia rato que Saga le había pedido que permaneciera en ese pequeño cuarto de estudio, mientras él revisaba el estado de salud de su hermano.

Mu suspiro derrotado a que la angustia lo hiciera su presa, dejándose caer en una silla que se encontrada cerca de la ventana, con los codos sobre las piernas y la cabeza apoyada en sus blancas manos. La puerta se abrió de pronto, dando paso a un muy contrariado peliazul

-"¿Cómo se encuentra Camus?"- Preguntó preocupado el pelilila levantando de la silla para mirarle. Saga camino en su dirección y se detuvo unos cuantos centímetros frente a él, negando con la cabeza

-"Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes..."- El príncipe no comprendía a lo que se refería el más alto, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, no era nada bueno si lágrimas se asomaban por sus pupilas esmeraldas

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- Inquirió entristecido, lamentando por demás no poder hacer nada para consolarle si su pena era tal. Saga se llevó una mano a los ojos, ocultándolos por si en algún momento de la revelación, comenzaba a llorar

-"Esa muriendo..."- Dijo con dificultad, apenas logrando esos sonidos debido al nudo inmenso que se acumulaba en su garganta. Mu sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía encima. Aspiró aire rápidamente, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras en sus ojos crecían las ganas de llorar.

El príncipe no encontró otro modo de reconfortar aquél bondadoso hombre, más que aferrarse a su cuerpo en un abrazo, para tratar de apaciguar el dolor de su corazón. Saga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sintió sus mejillas arder para colorearse a un tono sonrosado; su barbilla fue atraía hasta el hombre del pelilila, sus brazos a rodear aquél que trataba de sofocar la herida que una gran pena causaba dentro de él, y sus labios a exhalar sin hacer esfuerzo por evitarlo.

-"Mi hermano tiene una grave enfermedad..."- Explicó con la voz quebrada a causa del acongojo –"Hasta hace unos días parecía sano, pero el virus ah avanzado y ahora esta tosiendo sangre, atravesando quizá una etapa ter..."- No pudo completar la frase, ya que sollozos desesperados e impotencia, fueron lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Mu abrazó con más fuerza al peliazul, sintiendo el dolor de aquél hombre tan propio... como si fueran uno solo...

_Somos uno..._

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de aquél muchacho? El príncipe no lo podía creer, tampoco concebir; es decir, lo acaba de conocer, ni siquiera se habían presentado, y su corazón ya palpitaba emocionado, por el simple hecho de pensarse completo, al ser uno solo con el más alto...

Haciendo impresionantes esfuerzos, se separó un poco de Saga, dejando una distancia reducida de tan solo algunos centímetros. El rostro ahora sonrosado del peliazul, estaba empapado en llanto, y esos ojos verdes estaban nublados por la tristeza. Mu repasó cada parte de las facciones de aquél hombre, con sus brillantes pupilas amatistas, descubriendo que en realidad si le gustaba... que eso era...

_Amor a primera vista_

Una mágica e inexplicable atracción, que no solo fomentaba la lastima que pudiera llegar a sentir por verle sufrir; no, esto era mucho más profundo, producido por algún desesperado anhelo de su corazón de sentir algo más que odio, tristeza y vacío... Ese órgano que le permitía vivir, estaba sintiendo por primera vez plenitud, al contacto con otro ser humano. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus níveas manos, ya estaba acariciando el rostro del peliazul con el dorso para secar las lágrimas; y que incluso, estaba traspasando el alma de Saga a través de sus ojos, mirándole fijamente hasta perderse en sus esmeraldas, dejando que el corazón vibrara y diera cuantos vuelcos se le antojara, mientras su rostro se acercaba un poco más, a cada palpitar, al del más alto...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

... o ... o ...

_Y... es el final de capitulo... _

_Gracias por leerme! nOn_

_... XD... son bromas ñ.ñU... ahora se los pongo o.oU_

... o ... o ...

Mu no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tampoco la primera impresión que tendría Saga, cuando su boca reclamara sus labios con un beso. Sin embargo, y a pesar de cualquier temor que lo asaltara entonces, o los prejuicios que su razón hicieran, el cuerpo del príncipe respondió a los deseos de su corazón, acercando sus propios labios, lo suficiente y cerrando los ojos, para concederle su primer beso al peliazul.

El contracto entre ambos, produjo una pequeña descarga eléctrica que los inundó al instante; los labios sonrosados del príncipe, se movieron con suavidad y lentitud, dejando solo un tímido beso en la boca del leñador. No obstante, lo cierto era que Saga tenía las mismas dudas enmarañadas en su cabeza, imposibilitando el hecho de razonar o de intentar hacerlo al estar besando a un completo y a la vez no tan desconocido; así que sus labios también atraparon los del pelilila, causando una nueva descarga que provocó un brinco en sus entrañas, llamando a que el contacto se repitiera de nuevo con movimientos un poco más apresurados sin perder el compás ni la magia del momento, rozando sus narices a causa de la búsqueda en una mejor posición...

No importaba cuanto tintinearan las campanas del castillo resonando en cada rincón del pueblo, o los murmullos que se escuchaban desde la ventana, tampoco las veces en que Camus tosía al borde del ataque...

_Solo ellos_

Y pese a que no querían separarse, tuvieron que hacerlo, contra su voluntad; pero lo hicieron. Un golpe fuerte y hueco en la madera, alertó a ambos para que se alejaran uno de otro, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia la puerta

-"Es Camus..."- Habló quedamente el peliazul. Sus ojos se posaron un momento en el semblante níveo (y sonrosado) del príncipe, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que demostraba su perturbación. Mu le devolvió el gesto, permitiendo que Saga observara dentro de su alma a través de sus pupilas amatistas para que se diera cuenta de las cosas que aún no se podían decir –"Vuelvo enseguida"- Dijo inclinándose de nuevo y lograr dejar un dulce y fugaz beso, en la mejilla derecha del pelilila

Cuando Saga salió de la habitación, Mu se abrazó a sí mismo con un suspiro, sintiéndose vivo otra vez, con los sentimientos a flor de piel...

Pero las campanas, no dejaban de sonar y ya le molestaba.

Los murmullos en el pueblo iban en aumento, incluso podía escuchar la voz de un pregonero, sin alcanzar a comprender lo que gritaba...

_El rey ha muerto..._

¿Qué decía la voz? El príncipe no comprendía el mensaje, el tintineo de las campañas no se detenía y le causaba escalofríos

_El rey ha muerto... falleció esta noche... _

Seguía gritando aquél hombre, conduciendo por las calles una carretilla cargada de carbón encendido, dejando un aroma a incienso por donde pasaba. Los oídos de Mu no alcanzan a entender lo que decía, ni siquiera le parecía gran cosa para darle algún tipo de importancia; pero algo le decía que debía escuchar, que debía abrir la pequeña ventana y poner atención

_El rey ah muerto... el castillo esta de luto... _

Con paso lento y torpe, llegó hasta a ella, tomó la manija y consiguiendo abrirla...

_El rey Shion ah muerto esta noche... _

El príncipe no tuvo ni que asomar la cabeza, el viento se encargó de llevar hasta sus oídos aquellas palabras, matando el corazón que recién comenzaba a latir, con aquella tan fatal noticia. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su rostro perdió aún más color, los labios se le sacaron y las piernas le temblaron. De un momento a otro tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo hacia el castillo para comprobar que su padre no estaba fingiendo y que con ello Mu regresara, porque su progenitor estaba bien... es decir, tenía una buena salud esta tarde cuando discutieron...

Y con ese pequeño recuerdo, los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de lágrimas, la mitad de cuerpo giró para salir de la habitación, mientras que la otra caía al suelo derrotado por el dolor, casi perdiendo la respiración ante la aflicción

Escuchó algunos pasos cerca de él y levantó el rostro, encontrando el semblante confundido de Saga y el de Camus sorprendido.

El peliazul no entendía porque de los ojos de Mu brotaban esas lágrimas; mientras que el menor de los hermanos parecía haber entendido de más, lo que estaba ocurriendo, al escuchar los gritos (todavía audibles) que procedían de la ventaba, sobre la muerte del rey...

-"Majestad..."- Dijo débilmente el chico de cabellos azul océano. Saga le miró extrañado, pensando que la fiebre le había hecho perder la razón, más cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el níveo rostro de Mu y descubrió el horror en su mirar, el corazón se le hizo añicos...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

... o ... o ...

_Ahora si es el final del capitulo dos nOn_

_Se los quería poner en dos partes, ya que le prometí a Clio que actualizaría antes; pero al final decidí ponerlo todo junto porque era bastante largo y así no me molestaran con la actualización por un tiempo considerable o.o jeje _

_Oigan! Es el capitulo más largo de toda mi carrera como escritora –o-_

_Ni siquiera una noche y dos de locura es tan largo 9.9_

_Como sea nxn_

_De nuevo agradezco su lectura (también a los anónimos –o-"... sobre todo a cierta personita que se descubrió mediante un mp XD), y disculpen la bromita de arriba 9.9... jajajajaja era para hacerlas rabiar un rato y dejarlas picadas... lo que me recuerda el destino de Milo y Camus o.oU... _

_Ustedes deciden, mato o no a Camus ToT_

_Sobre el escorpión no puedo opinar o.o... Ya verán en el tercer capitulo _

_En fin... Kisses a __Nemesys tadasu y a todas ustedes nOn _

_P.d. para **Elena**: Copié los names de los lugares, pero no tiene nada k ver con el anime ni nada de eso_


	3. Tears and Blood

_Eespero que les agrade este capitulo, y agradezco de corazón sus sugerencias, halagos, comentarios graciosos o lo que sea que quieran decirme a mi y a mis feísimos trabajos x)... – se aceptan lluvias de verdura o.o- _

_Y como ya saben, dedico este fic a la niña hermosa de Clio (Equilibrio o), por su apoyo moral en mi pelea en contra de Milo y Camus juntos XD, y porque le encanta esta pareja n.nU (Perdóname, yo sé que querrás matarme por lo que voy a poner aquí, pero no encontré otro modo... de todas formas ya sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? ToTu)_

_**Advertencia:** Algunas de las escenas en este capítulo, son consideradas por la escritora (yo), como fuertes, y horrorosas_

**Be Free**

**Chapter 3 (part one)**

Tears and blood

Esas pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas, que corrían a través de las mejillas cándidas del pelilila sin algún motivo en específico, le partían el alma; pero sobre todas las cosas, aquella revelación que había salido de los labios de su querido familiar, le hacían un daño aún mayor...

-"Majestad..."- Dijo Camus en voz baja, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Saga se quedó gradualmente inmovilizado, mirando el semblante sorprendido de su hermano, y luego bajando sus pupilas al rostro horrorizado del príncipe. Por un considerable lapso de tiempo, se hizo un momento de tal tensión, que incluso cada uno sintió su propia respiración fallar, hasta el instante en que Camus postró la rodilla derecha y Mu se levantó del piso de madera, sin despegar sus amatistas pupilas de las brillantes esmeraldas de Saga. El futuro rey tragó saliva con dificultad, negándose a hablar ante la mirada más que desconcertada, desilusionada del peliazul, quien comprobó sus sospechas al hacer memoria...

Nadie, por muy extranjero que fuera, poseía en todo el pueblo, una belleza tal como la que el propio rey Shion ostentaba; tampoco y aunque el mundo fuera pequeño tal cual se rumoraba, o se decía, habría otro muchacho de cabellos lilas (como se apreciaba en algunas pinturas) con el nombre de Mu: del príncipe.

El antiguo leñador exhaló con dolor, bajando la cabeza y postrando una pierna en el suelo, en un ademán de lealtad y respeto, negándose a que sus propios ojos entristecidos miraran el níveo semblante del heredero al trono.

Mu ciertamente, se quedó sin palabras, comprendiendo que esa pequeña exhalación que había salido de los labios de Saga, no era de otra cosa que decepción y abatimiento quizás. Eran tantas cosas las que demostraba, que se había quedado sin palabras, por falta a un motivo lo bastante razonable para explicar el haberles mentido antes, y su presencia fuera del castillo. Sin embargo, y para desgracia del futuro rey, la presión de las circunstancias fue tanta, que el peliazul se levantó del piso y salió corriendo de la habitación dando un portazo a su salida

-"¡Hermano!"- Gritó Camus imitando el gesto, más no saliendo de la habitación. Sus pupilas azules océano, miraron de nuevo al príncipe, quien ahora había agachado la cabeza, negándose a que le miraran de nuevo a la cara –"Majestad..."- Le llamó el chico con cierta timidez. El pelilila tuvo que levantar el rostro humedecido en llanto, para encararle ante cualquier cuestionamiento que quisiera hacerle; después de todo, estaba en su absoluto y total derecho de saberlo.

-"Agradecería que solo me llamaras Mu"- Respondió en tono melancólico. Camus suspiró, llevándose una mano al pómulo derecho para rascarlo con cierto desconcierto

-"¿Por qué...?"- Esa pregunta encerraba tantas cosas, y con sinceridad, el príncipe no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería –"¿Por qué esta fuera del castillo?"- Completó el peliazul. Mu bajó la vista, lamentando el un tanto cobarde gesto

-"No quise cumplir mi destino"- Respondió apretando los puños, recordando las palabras de su padre antes de marchase con la poca dignidad que le habían dejado los golpes al rostro, por parte de su progenitor; pero ahora estaba muerto, Shion había fallecido y la única despedida que habían tenido padre e hijo, fue una discusión

_Odio entre la misma sangre... _

Mu no podía soportarlo. El dolor que le embriagaba era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo, oprimiendo mortalmente el corazón que albergaba dentro de su pecho, haciendo tal fricción entre la culpa y los sentimientos como hijo que tenía reservados para el peliverde, que el dolor se volvió tan insoportable al salir por la única forma posible:

_Lágrimas..._

Un dolor líquido que corría sin un fin seguro, por sus níveas mejillas, proviniendo desde el corazón hasta reflejarse en los ojos, haciendo imposible el pararlas. Mu se llevó ambas manos al rostro, dejándose caer de nuevo de rodillas, sollozando con tal fuerza, que Camus retrocedió incapaz de poder brindarle un poco de consuelo al no saber de que manera hacerlo

-"¡Él me pidió que me casara con alguien que no amaba!"- Comenzó a decir, liberando mediante palabras, lo que su corazón guardaba con celo, como si se tratase de la caja de Pandora –"Yo tenía miedo de casarme con alguien a quien no quería... de ser rey y que llegara mi momento de gobernar... sin haber disfrutado de la libertad de vivir..."- Guardó silencio solo un momento, sumergido en la oscuridad que los ojos cerrados le brindaba. Saga, por otra parte, abrió la puerta quedamente, con el príncipe ignorando que él estuviese escuchando la conversación detrás de ella. El pelilila prosiguió con su relato, sin percatarse de su presencia –"Discutimos... me dijo... No"– Negó rectificando su error –"Nos dijimos cosas horribles, incluso me atreví a decirle que me avergonzaba de ser su hijo... y yo..."- Un nuevo nudo se hizo presente en su garganta, haciéndole gravemente imposible el hecho de poder pronunciar la más mínima palabra.

El peliazul no se sentía muy complacido por aquella pasada mentira, tampoco saberse un posible juego del futuro del rey, al ser besado; pero fue tal el sufrimiento que Mu le inspiró en esos momentos, que fuera de la compasión y pena que llegase a sentir por él, estaba ese sentimiento tan gratificante que le hacia enloquecer, aquél que había provocado ese beso con su simple cercanía y tacto: el amor a primera vista

_Y es que los sentimientos no conocen de razón,_ _puesto que ellos provienen del corazón y no de la cabeza como el pensamiento (NA: I'm so happy!... mil gracias por permitirme usar tu frase nOn)_

Lentamente, una de sus rodillas tocó el piso, la otra le imitó acercándose un poco más al príncipe, mientras sus brazos cubrían aquél delicado cuerpo formando un dulce abrazo reconfortante, sin dejar de transmitirle todo el calor que su cuerpo podía ofrecerle para calmar el dolor que le acongojaba...

_Tal como Mu lo había hecho... _

El pelilila, con anterioridad, había tratado de consolarle de la misma forma. La única diferencia, era que él estaba llorando por la posible muerte de un hermano, mientras que el príncipe lo hacia por la ya muerte de un padre, de su progenitor: el rey...

El heredero al trono abrió un poco más de lo debido los ojos, destapándose la cara y levantando el rostro para mirar a aquél fornido joven que trataba de reconfortarlo. Su corazón latía de una manera muy apresurada, llenándose su estómago de una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, provocando que la sangre se le subiera al rostro y que este adquiriera un tono sonrosado

Camus presenció esa escena con el semblante un tanto horrorizado. Sus ojos se pasaban de su hermano, al príncipe y viceversa, descubriendo algo que tarde o temprano terminaría lastimando a su querido familiar. Y es que por la forma en que uno y otro se miraban, el destello que de las pupilas de ambos emanaban y aquella manera en que Saga acariciaba una de las níveas mejillas del príncipe para secar sus cristalinas lágrimas: lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos no podía pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de un chico tan suspicaz y tan listo como Camus

_¡Ellos estaban enamorándose! _

La pregunta que ahora tejía telarañas en su cabeza, era hacia el futuro destino que tendrían que enfrentar, al como asumiría su hermano su amor imposible y su futura muerte, porque lo aceptara o no, aquella enfermedad lo estaba matando.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Lloraba, no lo podía evitar. Sabía que un día de estos lo perdería. Estaba preparado para verle partir...

O al menos eso pensaba, ya que siempre había sabido que no sería suyo, no de la manera romántica en la que él esperaba que lo fuera; simplemente lo seria como su amigo, su confidente... la mano derecha que perpetuamente le iba a ayudar.

Fueron tres las veces en que llamaron la puerta aquella desolada noche, con golpecitos apenas audibles como temiendo molestar de sobremanera, a la persona que esas cuatro paredes guardaban y protegían con recelo. Dohko giró su rostro hacia la imperceptible puerta a causa de las penumbras, secándose con las yemas de los dedos los rastros de lágrimas en el semblante. Se levantó de la cama, sentándose en ella para tratar de tranquilizarse...

_Pero el dolor..._

Siendo casi imposible hacerlo ante la sensación de partírsele el alma de un momento a otro. El llamado se hizo un poco más insistente, pero no más tosco

-"Adelante"- Pidió, sin poder evitar que sus voz se escuchara entre cortada. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a una cabellera negra

-"Eh... ¿Se puede?"- Preguntó con cierta y justificada timidez, el que osaba molestar su momento de soledad: Shura.

Fijando su vista en alguna parte perceptible de la penumbra, pudo el espadachín, distinguir al castaño asintiendo con la cabeza. Suspiró con melancolía y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado cuando sus pies estuvieron completamente adentro de los aposentos del moreno

-"¿Qué se te ofrece?"- Indagó el castaño un poco molesto. Su cabeza estaba agachada, tratando de que el cabello le cubriera lo más posible los ojos y que no se diera cuenta de la fragilidad de su ser en esos momentos. El pelinegro volvió a suspirar, sentándose en la cama un tanto alejado de él

-"Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees, así que es inútil que trates de esconderme tu dolor"- Explicó con calma, mirando con abatimiento el perfil del consejero real. Dohko se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, sollozando sin consuelo alguno para su alma atormentada y el corazón roto que no podía ser aliviado.

-"Él se ha ido..."- Sollozó. Shura negó con la cabeza, posando una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo moral.

-"No del todo"- Dijo –"Aún esta en tu corazón"- Su voz también se quebró. No podía creer que él, siendo una persona tan sarcástica al igual que Milo, estuviera tratando de dar apoyo moral a quien había visto como a un padre, cuando muchas veces eso mismo lo recibió de él. –"Además..."- Prosiguió con lo que le parecía un cursi discurso –"Todavía queda Mu..."- Dohko saltó de repente, asustando de sobremanera al espadachín, que le miró aterrado

-"¡El príncipe!"- Exclamó el castaño. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la mesa que tenía enfrente, encendiendo dos velas más para alumbrar un pergamino que se encontraba sobre esta. Shura contempló en silencio como el moreno escribía líneas y líneas en aquél documento, enrollándolo por completo con una cinta color escarlata; después el como se levantaba de la silla para correr hacia uno de los cajones de su ropero y tomar otro pergamino con un listón dorado –"Debo cumplir con lo que mi rey me encomendó, no puedo derrumbarme ahora"- Pensó en voz alta el consejero, mirando con determinación los documentos que tenía en su mano –"Shura, busca a Milo y vallándose del palacio..."- Ordenó aún dándole la espalda

-"No puedo hacer eso"- Replicó levantándose también de la cama, y caminando hacia él. Dohko le dio la cara, mostrándose ceñudo por su desobediencia

-"En ningún momento te lo pregunté, es una orden directa"- El pelinegro estuvo apunto de disculparse con una reverencia, cuando el moreno sonrió –"Necesito que tú y Milo busquen al futuro rey y le protejan. Estoy seguro que si Shion siguiera con vida, a ustedes dos les confiaría la vida de su hijo"- El espadachín hizo una galante reverencia, profundamente agradecido por el gesto de confianza que el consejero había tenido con ambos.

-"Nosotros daríamos la vida por él... sobre todo Milo, ya sabe porque"- Intercambiaron una mirada que les arrancó una sonrisa un tanto divertida, sobre todo al moreno que le recordó cierto acontecimiento

-"Lo sé. El pobre Milo cayó en las mismas garras del amor que yo"- Suspiró melancólico al recordar los tiempos de antaño –"Ambos enamorados del rey, maldiciendo al propio corazón por su mala suerte"

-"No fue tan malo, Shion parecía amarte"- Dijo Shura con una media sonrisa en los labios. El moreno negó con tristeza la cabeza, agachando el rostro

-"Con ciencia cierta no puedo asegurarlo. Él se encargó de demostrar lo contrario muchas veces y de negarlo cuantas más pudo"- Por la mente del moreno pasaron muchas imágenes: algunas llenas de gratos recuerdos, otras no tanto, pero la mayoría donde Shion y él eran los protagonistas –"Yo nunca traté de justificarlo"- Volvió a hablar Dohko, después del horrible silencio que entre ambos se había hecho. Shura le miró desconcertado, no comprendiendo con exactitud a lo que se refería, más si de quien estaba hablando. El castaño volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los del espadachín, embozando una débil, pero perceptible sonrisa –"Su trato tan hostil con Mu, se debió que no quería que su hijo volviera a pasar por lo mismo que él, para que el príncipe no sufriera de un amor al que no podría corresponderle con la misma plenitud que hubiese deseado para mi. Shion siempre supo que su hijo jamás se iba a enamorar de Milo, ya que le veía como a un hermano, así que se arriesgó a que crecieran juntos..."

-"¿Por eso no le permitía salir al pueblo?"- Interrumpió un muy sorprendido Shura, comenzando a entender de pronto, las horribles circunstancias que le había hecho al heredero al trono odiar a su padre. Dohko asintió con aires de tristeza

-"El encierro del príncipe solo era una manera de protegerlo contra el cruel destino que la vida le veía preparando"- Respondió con un suspiro

-"Y nosotros no lo comprendimos"- Señaló el pelinegro con abatimiento. El castaño rió entre dientes

-"Ustedes son muy jóvenes para comprenderlo, necesitan vivir un poco más y tener experiencia, eso es todo"- Aconsejó el moreno. Caminó hasta un pensativo Shura, le tomó una mano y dejó ambos documentos, provocando que el espadachín le mirara más sorprendido e intrigado que antes –"Salgan del castillo y vayan a la posada "**El gran cuerno**"- Indicó –"Busquen a Aldebarán y entréguenle ambos pergaminos, él les dirá que hacer..."- El pelinegro hizo algunos movimientos negativos con la cabeza

-"Pero..."- Trató de interrumpir, más el castaño alzó un poco más la voz para dejarse oír

-"Luego busquen a Mu y llévenselo a Frey, con el príncipe..."

-"Dohko..."- Replicó

-"Cuando él vuelva, Aldebarán les devolverá el pergamino con la cinta dorada para que se lo entreguen a Mu..."

-"..."- El espadachín seguía negándose a acatar tal orden, temiendo algo que uno de sus tantos fúnebres presentimientos le decía. El moreno le tomó de los hombros

-"Shura, ustedes son la única esperanza del rey"- Hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió, con la voz llena de acogimiento, como si le costara un palpitar de vida cada palabra –"Encomiendo a ustedes dos, la vida de su majestad"- Los labios del pelinegro temblaban, al igual que sus extremidades. Tenía miedo de partir del castillo y no volver a verle. Sus ojos comenzaron a cosquillear y su quijada a estremecerse. Se arrojó en brazos del moreno y sollozó en su hombro, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de aceptar la misión que el castaño le había encomendado. El consejero real le abrazó a su vez, acariciando aquél cabello negro que muchas otras noches había tocado de la misma forma, cuando él solía tener problemas y lloraba de la misma forma desconsolada en la que ahora lo hacia.

Toscos y duros, así fueron los cuatro golpes en la puerta que les interrumpieron, provocando que sus cabezas giraran hacia la dirección de donde el ruido se había originado.

-"Dohko"- Dijo una voz fría y prepotente, por el otro lado. El mencionado tomó la mano libre del espadachín y lo condujo hacia una esquina de la habitación, susurrándole cerca del oído

-"No dejes que Radamanthys se entere del contenido de los pergaminos"- Advirtió mirando de reojo la puerta, como si con ello lograse ver al rubio y fulminarle con la mirada. El pelinegro cabeceó dos veces. El castaño le sonrió, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del espadachín, al imaginar que seria la última vez que vería ese gesto de él. Dohko, quien ignoró aquella acción del cuerpo de Shura, quitó despacio la silla junto a la mesa, con tal calma para aminorar algún posible ruido que alertase al capitán de guardián, fuera de sus aposentos.

El pelinegro mostró un semblante que denotaba impresión, ya que el consejero real se hincó por debajo de la mesa, tomando una de las velas que se encontraban arriba de esta. Estaba apunto de preguntar, cuando Dohko se levantó del piso y de nuevo le sonrió

-"Debajo, hay algunas escaleras"- Explicó –"Estas te llevaran a un pasadizo secreto que a su vez te conducirán por otras escaleras, las cuales terminan en último pasillo hacia las mazmorras. Quiero que busques a Milo y entre los dos encuentren a Mu..."- El golpeteó en la puerta fue mucho más insistente y duro. El moreno asió a Shura por el brazo, jalándole debajo de su escritorio

-"Yo no..."- Replicó el espadachín con dificultad, agachando la cabeza y encogiendo su cuerpo bajo la mesa para entrar por la pequeña rendija, dentro del oscuro pasillo tan solo alumbrado por la pequeña vela que reposaba sobre el primer escalón

-"Ya te dije que no te lo eh preguntado"- Dijo con firmeza, notando el miedo que carcomía por dentro al espadachín. La mayor parte del cuerpo de Shura estaba dentro, escaleras abajo, lo cual le permitió al moreno tomar su cabeza con rudeza e impulsarlo hacia abajo para cerrar completamente la portezuela, colocar una pequeña alfombra y ponerse en pie –"Adiós, cuídate mucho"- Murmuró por última vez antes de que sus piernas abandonaran el piso y se dirigiera hacia la puerta, donde un casi enfadado (por la espera) Radamanthys, le miraba inquisidoramente

La posición en la que se encontraba el rubio, le daba al castaño la ligera sospecha de que estaba al pendiente por si escuchaba cualquier ruido extraño dentro de la habitación. El capitán de guardia embozó una sonrisa un tanto hipócrita, al encontrarse con la ahora gélida mirada del consejero real

-"¿En que puedo ayudarte?"- Cuestionó fríamente el castaño. La sonrisa en los labios de Radamanthys se volvió tensa, aunque después se volvió divertida, cuando notó que Dohko había estado llorando

-"Necesito hablar contigo"- Respondió con un extraño brillo en su mirada. Como si una ligera brisa hubiese acudido de repente, fue la sensación que produjo un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del consejero real

-"Tú dirás"- Dijo con firmeza, con el valor que aquella cálida mirada de Shura le había brindado, momentos antes de le empujara y bajara las escaleras. Sus brazos se entrelazaron a la altura de su pecho, y el semblante se mostró un tanto ceñudo a modo de desconcierto. Radamanthys rió entre dientes, observando fugazmente la habitación del castaño, por la pequeña abertura entre la puerta y el cuerpo del moreno.

-"Es sobre el príncipe"- Explicó el rubio, deleitándose con el semblante contrariado del consejero real, ante el miedo de que él le hubiese encontrado antes que Milo y Shura, exponiendo de sobre manera la seguridad del heredero, al caer en las garras del capitán de la guardia real. Dohko carraspeó, tratando de notarse lo más normal posible

-"¿Lo encontraste?"- Inquirió. El rubio volvió a reír entre dientes.

Ya había descubierto lo que quería saber de él, y prácticamente, ya no le servía de nada. Sonrió triunfante

-"El sello real... ¿Lo tienes tú?"- Le preguntó. Dohko pareció ofendido. Además de no comprender el significado de aquella sonrisa –que ciertamente le causaba escalofríos-, también estaba el hecho de que preguntase por una cosa de la cual él no debería mostrarse interesado

_A menos que..._

Sabía que no se estaba volviendo loco, y conocía tan bien la historia de ese hombre parado en el umbral de su puerta, como que su nombre era Dohko y que siempre había amado al rey...

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"- Respondió con frialdad, retándole con la mirada y observando de reojo cada movimiento (gracias a la luz de alguna antorcha) que el rubio realizaba.

-"Lo es Dohko, en verdad que si"- Reveló el capitán, haciendo que la sonrisa en sus labios fuera mayor –"Y la verdad es que... no me importa si quieres entregarlo por la buena... yo lo tomaré por la mala..."- El semblante del moreno palideció de repente, mostrándose muy asustado. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de cerrar la puerta de golpe, siéndole imposible cuando el rubio la aventó y atravesó su cuerpo con el frío de su acero

El tiempo y el espacio parecieron haber desaparecido de pronto. Dohko sintió que las entrañas le quemaban, y que la sangre abandonaba cada parte de cuerpo. Se llevó por instinto, una mano a la herida en el abdomen, contemplando el hilo inmenso de sangre que brotaba de aquella mortal cortada, con la espada de su agresor aún dentro de su propio cuerpo. Sus labios ahora descoloridos, comenzaron a temblar, las piernas incluso amenazaban con fallarle siendo atraídas por el imán del piso cubierto de una alfombra roja ciruela. Aquellas pupilas que se mostraban antes frías, observaron aterradas el semblante de su verdugo, contemplando la más desapiadada sonrisa que jamás en su vida hubieran visto. Un hilo de sangre corrió por la comisura de sus labios, los cuales trataban de formular un débil «_Tú.._.» sin mucho éxito

-"Yo seré el nuevo rey"- Sentenció Radamanthys para horror del consejero –"Mu será mío... y todo lo que Shion me quitó antes, volverá a mis manos"- Una fría y estruendosa carcajada resonó en toda la habitación, parando los cabellos detrás de la nuca de Dohko. –"Yo nunca le juré lealtad a él"- Respondió a la acusadora mirada que el castaño le dirigía –"Tú sabes que solo por una persona estoy aquí, y si me hubieras ayudado a realizar mis planeas, nada de esto estaría pasando... "

-"Yo... solo... hice... lo que... consideré prudente... eso es amor..."- Masculló. La espada de Radamanthys se aferró con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo, obteniendo que de los labios ensangrentados del castaño, brotara aún más sangre y un gemido lleno de dolor

-"Y ¿De qué te sirvió?"- Cuestionó con desprecio –"Shion murió sin haberte demostrado el supuesto amor que te tenia, mientras tú seguías a su lado como el vil perrito faldero de siempre, aguantando los caprichos de un niño mimado y rico"- Las palabras el rubio, ciertamente dolían más que aquél acero atravesando su moreno cuerpo, ya que pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos ya cansados, perdiendo la poca vida de la que disponía.

El corazón aminoró su palpitar, los parpados comenzaron a cerrársele pese a que él deseaba seguir despierto, y la vida... fue abandonándole

-"Él me amaba... n-no... ne-cesitaba... d-demostrarlo... yo lo sabia..."- Masculló.

Su cuerpo ya sin vida, cayó pesadamente en el piso. Radamanthys hizo un gesto con mayor desprecio al recordar sus palabras y contemplar su semblante con la paz que él mismo nunca sentiría...

_Porque Dohko confiaba ciegamente en Shura y Milo, y sabia que todo iba a estar bien_

Apenas el rubio se sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiera tenido bichos raros sobre ella, se dispuso a buscar por toda la habitación, aquél brillante anillo de oro que era la marca del rey...

Puesto que sin esa valiosísima joya, cualquier cosa que él deseara hacer u ordenar, no podría llevarse acabo sin la autorización del soberano...

Y dado que Mu se encontraba desaparecido, sus ambiciones no podían ser realizadas... a menos que el sello real apareciera...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

... o ... o ...

_El destino de Milo, así como lo que ocurrirá esta noche, serán cosas que pondré en la segunda parte n.nU_

_Y quiero aclarar que el final de **Day and Night** (CamusxSagaxMu) No tiene ninguna relación con "**Take my lips**"(SagaxCamus) o "**Be Free**" (SagaxMu), ya que puedo poner a Saga –como bien me lo recordó Araceli o.oU- con quien sea, incluso el personaje menos esperado -¿Milo x ejemplo?- XD_

_Kisses, y disculpen lo corto que es el capítulo, pero quería actualizarlos todos y lo logré XD, aunk solo me falta romper el silencio o.o_

_En fin... prometo poner una recompensa en la segunda parte o.oU_


	4. Tears and blood II

_Aunque no se lo merezca . ... se lo sigo dedicando a mi hermosa Clio o.oU... y como mi Vicky me pidió que lo publicara pese a mis deseos, pues también se lo dedico n.nU_

**Be Free**

**Chapter 4 (part two)**

Tears and blood

Muerto estaba. Horriblemente Shura podía imaginarse la tan vil manera en que Radamanthys había asesinado al que un padre representaba para él.

La oscuridad de aquél pasillo, de escudo ahora le servía, protegiendo el dolor de haberlo perdido. Apoyando una mano en la pared le ayudaba a seguir adelante, mientras que la antorcha en la otra, su camino iluminaba en aquella penumbra. Y solo en su cabeza repasaba encontrar a Milo, recuperar al príncipe y matar al capitán de guardia.

Al salir del pasadizo secreto, se encontró en las oscuras mazmorras. Estando en aquél lugar, donde nunca se imaginó que encontraría al que desde siempre había sido su amigo, siendo arrastrado de los antebrazos y dejando un hilo de sangre por donde su cuerpo inmóvil pasaba

Si estaba vivo o muerto, Shura no lo sabía con seguridad, la única respuesta palpable era la culpabilidad del rubio guardia en todo el asunto. Con enojo, los puños a sus costados apretó, deseando tener el cuello del causante de todo aquél embrollo entre sus manos.

Los guardias traidores pasaron, no logrando verlo ya que inteligentemente se había ocultado tras las sombras hacia las cuales el fuego de una antorcha no lograba iluminar.

-"Quedate a vigilarlo..."- Escuchó que uno de ellos ordenaba –"Si se mueve o intenta gritar, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

-"No te preocupes, primero muerto antes que dejar la mazmorra"- Shura escuchó dos carcajadas y un gemido de Milo, suponiendo entonces que uno de ellos le había pateado. Aún riendo, el otro guardia dejó solo a su compañero, silbado lo que sería una tonada que en algún bar del pueblo había oído. Después se escuchó el arrastrar y cerrar de la puerta con llave.

Con la sagacidad de un gato, el pelinegro se deslizó replegado en la pared, al tiempo que desenfundaba la espada de la vaina con rapidez y cortaba el cuello del guardia. El hombre muerto cayó a sus pies, sin si quiera haberse enterado de quien había sido el causante de su fallecimiento.

El espadachín buscó entre las ropas del ahora cadáver, la dorada lleva que abriera la celda de Milo, antes de que algún otro guardia decidiera regresar. Con las manos y dedos tentó entre el traje de guardia, consiguiendo su objetivo y dirigiéndose enseguida hacia la puerta ya no custodiada.

Un camino marcado por sangre, le mostraba el recorrido que el cuerpo del mentor había seguido, siendo arrastrado por sus captores; los cuales lo dejaron con la ropa rasgada en una lapida de concreto que les servía a los presos de cama. Con la respiración agitada, y el latir de su corazón violento, corrió hacia el peliazul. Aún había esperanzas de que estuviera vivo, después de las palabras de los guardias. Y aquél dato lo corroboró cuando sintió su pulso, o el débil respirar al colocar los dedos en la punta de su nariz

-"Milo..."- Dijo contrayendo sus secos labios, y con los ojos llorosos –"Me alegra que no murieras... aún hay algo que debo decirte..."- Aunque sabia que sus vidas estaban en riesgo, no podía permitirse flaquear hasta ponerlo a salvo, y quizá revelarle después lo que por tanto había permanecido oculto...

Soltó la mano del profesor, que antes había entrelazado con la suya y se dispuso a sacarlo de inmediato de aquél espantoso lugar, ya fuera por el río o a caballo tendría que liberar al peliazul de su cruel destino.

Con horror observó como en la espalda del mentor se habían formado rasguños y moretones, asegurándole que lo habían flagelado hasta proporcionarles alguna información vital para sus malévolos planes. Se sintió impotente por no haber estado ahí para ayudarle; sin embargo, ese sentimiento fue aminorado por el pesar de saberse con la misión de entregar aquellos pergaminos que perfectamente se había escondido entre las ropas.

-"Shura..."- Musitó el débil peliazul, reconociendo a su futuro salvador

-"Chist... todo estará bien, te sacaré de aquí"- Le dijo en voz baja el espadachín, pasando con suavidad la palma de su mano sobre su azulado cabello. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, tomó un brazo de Milo y se lo pasó por detrás del cuello, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y el mentor apretaba los dientes para no emitir dolorosos sonidos. Quedando completamente recargado en Shura, e irremediablemente manchando sus ropas de la sangre que aún corría por sus abiertas heridas, ambos se dispusieron a abandonar las mazmorras.

El pelinegro, que llevaba por el casi oscuro pasillo a un lastimado Milo, permanecía alerta en todo momento, con la espada desenfundada en una mano libre y con los sentidos alertas a cualquier movimiento en falso hasta de una rata.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Aquella ensombrecida habitación, en la cual el orden había reinado hasta esos momentos, lucía de una manera que su dueño no permitiría.

En una exhaustiva búsqueda por los aposentos de Dohko, tratando de recuperar el sello real que desaparecido estaba, el malvado capitán de guardia había destrozado y volteado de arriba abajo, la habitación del consejero real, permitiendo que el total caos se estableciera en aquél recinto.

Radamanthys de nuevo bufó molesto, golpeando con el puño cerrado la superficie de madera del escritorio, en un intento por desquitar su frustración. Los guardias que le ayudaban en su tarea -después de colocar el cadáver del moreno sobre la cama-, le miraron con pavor, esperando más que otra cosa que no intentara hacer replica de aquél sentimiento con ellos.

-"¡¿Que creen que hacen ahí parados como idotas? ¡Ayúdenme!"- Exigía el rubio con mirada amenazante. La sangre dentro de los cuerpos de aquellos hombros dejó de circular, mostrando en su rostro las secuelas de aquella orden al perder el total color

-"¡Señor Radamanthys!"- Gritaba un hombre fuera de la habitación

-"¿Ahora qué?"- Cuestionó hastiado de tanta ineptitud

-"¡Señor!"- El guardia apareció por la puerta con el rostro sudado de tanto correr y una clara muestra de espanto. Al notar la gélida y amenazante mirada del rubio, tragó saliva, preguntándose si sería buena idea informarle de lo que acababa de ocurrir

-"¿Qué quieres inútil?"- Un temblor invadió el cuerpo del guardia. Sus camaradas le observaron con interés –"¡Responde!"- Exigió

-"El prisionero ah escapado... señor..."- Murmuró. Los dientes le castañearon.

-"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?"- Gritó a todo pulmón, arrancando un gemido despavorido de los labios del hombre delante de él –"¿Y por qué diablos te quedas ahí parado sin tocar la alarma?"- Las mieles pupilas del capitán brillaban con un fuego que sólo era producto de la ira que lo embriagaba. El guardia abandonó la habitación con espada en mano y con un andar exageradamente rápido y aturdido, mientras tocaba una campana que había portado colgada en la ropa, como un toque de queda

**o.o.o.o.o**

El tintineo que resonaba en uno de los pisos del castillo, se había vuelto de pronto insistente, comprendiendo todo aquél guardia que la escuchaba, que el teniente hablaba de un ataque en verdad peligroso.

Cuando Shura se supo delatado, apretó aún más el paso...

-"¡Tú, detente!"- Le gritaron a sus espaldas. El pelinegro se supo perdido de inmediato, aunque no se daría por capturado con la facilidad que el enemigo esperaba que lo hiciera. Con Milo impidiendo que su avance fuera apresurado, decidió dejarlo sentado en el piso, cerca del establo real hasta que terminara de pelear.

El cantar de los grillos aquella lunada noche, fue interrumpido por el sonar del choque entre metales, de un mortal filo. El aire era cortado con maestría por los movimientos de Shura, y con su sagacidad se libraba de la muerte que más de un guardia había querido dictarle como sentencia.

Cuando se vio sin salida, y aunque su reputación como espadachín estuviera en juego, decidió que lo mejor era tomar el camino fácil hasta cumplir con su deber. Con dos certeras estocadas hacia los traidores guardias, logró librarse para correr junto al cuerpo de un inconsciente Milo. Tomó aquél cuerpo entre sus brazos y corrió por su vida hacia el interior de las caballerizas, donde sorpresivamente encontró el caballo que era propiedad de Dohko, extrañamente desatado. Con melancolía sonrió antes de colocar al peliazul de forma atravesada sobre el equino, para luego montar y tomar las riendas de la situación.

Los guardias, fuera del establo, tomaron antorchas y pequeños vasos con aceite, vaciando su contenido en la paja y desgastada madera. Justo en el momento que intentaban prenderle fuego, el feroz caballo negro, que antes había sido propiedad del consejero real, salió de la caballería con dos hombres en su lomo. Shura, haciendo gala de sus perfectos movimientos con la espada, tomo con la afilada punta uno de los portadores de aceite y lo rocío sobre uno de los guardias al que también prendió fuego.

Sabiendo que como un virus, el caos se expandiría en el palacio por algunos minutos, aprovechó aquella distracción para escapar del castillo...

**o.o.o.o.o**

Tomando sus níveas manos hasta esconderlas entre las suyas, Saga ayudó a que Mu se pusiera en pie, sonriéndole con acogimiento para tratar de mitigar esas muestras de dolor líquido, que de sus amatistas no dejaban de brotar.

-"Te prometo que todo estará bien"- Dijo en tono tranquilizador, dejando libre una de sus manos para acariciar con el dorso, el semblante casi pálido de Mu

-"Sabes a la perfección que nada lo esta"- Contradijo el pelilila con la voz entre cortada –"Yo tengo que volver al castillo y casarme con alguien a quien no amo..."- El más grande suspiró con abatimiento, sabiendo la veracidad en las palabras del casi rey

-"Tal vez mi hermano pueda llevarlo con el príncipe, con su futuro esposo"- Interrumpió Camus no deseando ser inoportuno. Tanto su hermano como Mu le observaron, aunque en los ojos de Saga pudo leer una clara expresión de que esa no había sido la más brillante de sus ideas, a lo que este respondió con un ligero levantamiento de hombros y un cambio de mirada hacia el piso

-"Aún así, no estoy listo para conocerlo"- Habló el príncipe alejándose un poco del ser que estaba conquistando su corazón. Agachó algo la cabeza y un mechó de cabellos lilas cubrieron su perfil a completo deleite del mayor.

-"No te diré que sé por lo que estas pasando, pero si puedo poner en claro una cosa..."- Mu entornó el semblante hacia él, sorprendiéndose enseguida y adquiriendo en su faz un leve tono sonrosado, al observar como nuevamente Saga postraba una pierna en el piso y colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho -del lado derecho-, con el puño cerrado, en signo de respeto –"Tienes mi completa vida y lealtad a tu entera disposición, junto con este pobre e inmundo corazón..."- Cuando pronunció las últimas palabras con un tono apenas audible, el corazón del príncipe dio un vuelvo de emoción, mientras su ser era invadido por una extraña sensación de calidez y confort que nunca antes había sentido; algo que le agradeció con una sonrisa intimidada ante el calor que el nuevo contacto entre sus manos había tenido

**o.o.o.o.o**

Las calles a esa hora estaban completamente oscuras y desiertas. El silencio lúgubre, aún peor que en el cementerio, helaba la sangre al ser quebrantado por cualquier tipo de murmullo o movimiento desconocido.

Con sonidos nada calmados, en medio de la oscuridad galopaban dos hombres; uno profundamente herido y otro cabizbajo. Las herraduras golpeaban la grisácea roca produciendo un sonido que resonaba en los muros y que se hacia más fuerte en aquella calmada calle.

Tirando de la rienda y con un «¡Oh!», ambos caballeros se detuvieron en la entrada de una posada en la que colgaba un letrero que bien se podía leer como "El gran cuerno", el lugar al que Dohko los había mandado.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"- Cuestionó el mentor, a quien el pelinegro llevaba sentado de lado y abrazaba contra su pecho. Shura suspiró con abatimiento antes de responderle

-"Tenemos una misión que cumplir"- Su cabeza levemente se inclinó hacia abajo, logrando tener el rostro del peliazul a su entera vista –"¿Puedes caminar?"- Milo, desconcertado por aquella extraña forma en la que su amigo le miraba, tardo un poco en responder con un asentimiento de cabeza. El espadachín descendió del caballo y asistió al profesor en su tarea de bajar también del equino, y aunque el peliazul aceptó su ayuda a regañadientes, ambos entraron en la posaba.

No era muy cuarto muy grande aquél vestíbulo, incluso parecía ser tan sólo una pequeña porción de lo que en realidad debería ser una habitación –al menos del palacio-. Pasando ambos sus ojos por cada rincón del lugar, se percataron de que parecía un sitio bastante acogible aunque de lo lejos llegara un extraño hedor a establo

-"¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros?"- Ambos hombres, con reacciones diferentes a causa de la impresión, entornaron alertas sus rostros hacia la dirección donde aquella gruesa voz había provenido.

Un hombre de prepotente porte, estatura descomunal –casi dos metros-, rostro moreno y miraba sombría, se dirigió hacia ellos con paso decidido. Milo tragó saliva, y a no ser porque Shura sostenía con una mano su cintura y con la otra la espada, juraría que se habría desmayado

-"Buscamos a Aldebarán, el dueño de esta posada"- Contestó el pelinegro con voz firme, aún defendiendo sus vidas de cualquier tipo de emboscada. El más alto caminó hasta su mostrador sin quitarles la vista en encima y sin que el espadachín perdiera el movimiento de sus manos, aún alerta a cualquier tipo de peligro.

-"¿Para que lo buscan?"- Inquirió el moreno

-"Preferimos hablar con él antes de responder otra cosa"

-"Ya veo..."- Dijo aquél hombre cruzándose de brazos, de igual modo preparado ante el extraño comportamiento de esos pálidos hombres

-"¿Nos dirás donde esta?"- Indagó el pelinegro, mirando de reojo el cansado y herido semblante de su compañero

-"Yo soy el hombre que buscan, Taurus Aldebarán"- Respondió el extraño personaje con voz firme, observando como el espadachín regresaba su espada a la vaina y se acercaba a él con paso vacilante, dejando a Milo apoyado en una pared

-"Mi nombre es Capricornus Shura, profesor de armas de su majestad, el príncipe Mu"- Explicó el pelinegro haciendo una cortés reverencia y buscando entre sus ropas los pergaminos que el consejero real le había cedido –"Dohko me envió, me pidió que le hiciera entrega de estos documentos"- Extendió los papales al fornido hombre y se retiró a hacerle compañía al mentor

-"Estoy bien..."- Escuchó el posadero que aquél hombre herido le decía al espadachín.

Con las manos temblándole, Aldebarán desenrolló la cinta color dorada del primer pergamino, percatándose que el sello real firmaba en la parte de hasta abajo en el documento; uno del que su viejo amigo le había hablado y que ahora le encomendaba, revelando algo que quizá cambiaria las cosas para el príncipe. Aún desconcertado, envolvió de nuevo el primer pergamino con la cinta y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el otro, que era cerrado por un listón escarlata. A juzgar por la caligrafía, supo enseguida que su gran amigo la había escrito en un momento muy difícil para él, algo que entendía al haberse enterado de la muerte del rey; sin embargo, su corazón no estaba listo para las palabras que dicho papel contenía:

**_A mí querido amigo y hermano, Aldebarán:_**

**_Sé que hace años firmamos con sangre una promesa, misma que hoy- sin que lo quiera- me atrevo a romper._**

**_Dijimos que moriríamos juntos, cuando en el invierno la última nevada dejara de caer sobre nuestro reino; por desgracia, me temo no que llegaré hasta a ese día._**

**_Seguramente los jóvenes –Shura y Milo- que te hacen entrega de este documento, tuvieron que enfrentar muchos peligros para llegar a ti. Cuídalos como si se tratara de mí. Dales techo y comida por esta noche, ya que ellos tendrán la ardua tarea de buscar al desaparecido príncipe por el pueblo y ayudarlo a recuperar su reino de las garras de Radamanthys, a quien conoces, lleva aún el odio por Shion en lo más profundo de su alma._**

**_Sonará injusto pedirte que cuides el pergamino de cinta dorada con tu propia vida, pero sé que lo harás en mi memoria, preservando la paz que con tanto trabajo nos costó mantener en aquellos tiempos de antaño y liberando el destino de Mu, cuando se encuentre listo para asumir su responsabilidad como rey de Fanelia._**

_**Vigilaré tus pasos desde arriba, donde seguramente me encuentro en estos momentos, disfrutando de la compañía de Shion, que en vida no pude gozar.**_

_**Tu eterno amigo, **_

**_Libra Dohko, _**

_**Consejero real. **_

Dos pequeñas gotas oscurecieron y dejaron casi borrosas unas cuantas palabras en aquél papel. Con abatimiento, el moreno se pasó una mano por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas que habían surgido ante la reciente perdida de su amigo.

Shura, que trataba de que Milo permaneciera despierto, se sorprendió cuando al posadero se paró a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios

-"Sigánme"- Les pidió a ambos. El pelinegro y el mentor se miraron un tanto confundidos, pero no se negaron a lo que les pedía, no si Dohko confiaba ciegamente en él.

Así que sin decir una sola palabra más, ambos fieles sirvientes acompañaron al moreno escaleras arriba, donde él se encargaría de obedecer las órdenes de su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, aunque sus actos lo delataran como traidor ante la corte real.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sus amatistas pupilas se perdían en algún punto lejano del techo, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, mientras escuchaba el toser acelerado de Camus desde la habitación del otro lado del pasillo.

Mu sentía compasión por el hermano menor de Saga, ya que no se imaginaba que una persona tan joven tuviera un destino tan fatal siendo injustamente condenado a morir, sin antes haber vivido lo suficiente para tomar un poco de experiencia.

Lo que le extrañaba aún más que cualquier otra cosa, era lo suspicaz e inteligente que podía llegar a ser, aunque su extraño comportamiento y desmayado cuando el pelilila reveló que su prometido era el príncipe de Frey, dejara mucho que desear...

-"Quizá sea perfecto para Milo..."- Dijo en voz alta el heredero al trono, con una singular sonrisa en los labios, recordando que su mentor solía comportarse de forma extraña –en su presencia-, además de ser muy inteligente

-"¿Quién es ese?"- Cuestionó el peliazul entrando en la habitación y dándole la espalda para dirigirse hacia uno de los muebles donde su ropa guardaba. Por el acento tan raro en que sus palabras pronunció, Mu juraría que había celos en su voz; aunque ninguna razón coherente para que los hubiera

-"¿Milo?"- El mayor asintió dándola la espalda, despojándose de la camisa que cubría sus pectorales –"Mi novio..."- Mintió el pelilila logrando el cometido que deseaba, cuando Saga le miró con espanto, dejando que se deleitara con su bien formado cuerpo a causa del arduo trabajo. Mu soltó una pequeña risa divertida, mientras permitía que sus ojos se dilataran –"Es mi mentor, me enseña modales y todo lo que deba saber para ser rey algún día"- Explicó levantándose del lecho y caminando lentamente hacia al peliazul, quien le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como signo de desconfianza

-"¿No significa otra cosa para ti?"- El príncipe rió levemente antes de tomar el rostro bronceado del más alto entre sus níveas manos y rozar con la punta de su nariz, la del hermano de Camus. Provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del antiguo leñar cuando repasó con la lengua los labios de Saga. Y una sensación gratificante azotó sus sentidos al ser abrazado por el peliazul mientras buscaba un beso vehemente del contorno de su boca, que antes había sido incitada a hacerlo. Lo que en secreto guardaba cada beso correspondido, era una clara muestra de un deseo retenido y desesperado anhelo por poseerlo, por tener algo que el destino había marcado como prohibido...

Con curiosidad indagó por debajo de la ligera prenda que el príncipe llevaba, percibiendo con la yema de sus dedos lo suave y tersa que era la piel del pelilila, aún más agradable al tacto si correspondía sus besos con entrega. Magnéticamente, las manos del gobernante se aferraron al cuello y cabellos del más alto, en el momento que sus células eran embriagadas por la seducción y el deseo que el olor en el cuello de Saga le permitía disfrutar.

Mientras el beso proseguía y rodeaba al cuello del leñador, retrocediendo algunos torpes pasos hasta que el borde de la cama le hizo resbalar hacia atrás, siendo sostenido por el mayor que su cintura aún sostenía y reclamaba un beso aún más fogoso.

Saga quedó completamente encima del pelilila, teniendo a su completa disposición el abdomen descubierto del príncipe, para besar, acariciar o pasear la punta de su lengua hasta hacerle estremecer y jadear, tal como ya lo estaba haciendo. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Mu había entrelazado sus piernas abiertas a la cintura del peliazul, de modo que cada vez que este subía para besarlo o acariciar alguna parte sensible e incitable de su cuerpo, un excitante roce entre sus hombrías se producía, aumentando el ritmo cardiaco y la asfixiante situación entre ambos.

Cuando las cosas llegaron a un nivel de mayor candencia, y las gotas de sudor se evaporaban al resbalar por la superficie caliente de su piel; se escuchó en el cuarto continuo un golpe seco y pesado, estremeciendo el corazón del mayor. Con una preocupada mirada dedicada al heredero, Saga descendió del lecho, dirigiéndose con paso apresurado hacia la habitación de su hermano, seguido de cerca por Mu.

Abrieron la puerta con dureza, sin importarles el que golpeara la pared e hiciera tanto ruido que el enfermo muchacho despertara; y sin en cambio, Camus yacía tendido en el suelo con pequeñas y transparentes gotas en su brillante frente, y un delgado hilo de sangre escurriendo por su boca y nariz, arrancándole un grito desesperado al mayor de sus hermanos...

Porque quizá el más joven, a esas terribles alturas de su enfermedad, podría ya haber fallecido...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

... o ... o ...

_Si no lo dejo inconcluso, créanme, que nunca voy a actualizar .o. –luego me pongo floja y dejo de escribir XDU- _

_Y bueno, sólo diré que el siguiente capítulo será de relleno x k me gustaría agregar algo sobre el pasado de Shion y Dohko, aunque no tenga mucho que ver con lo de Saga y Mu... pero si con Shura y Milo v(también Rada y otro personaje o.ou)_

_Besos! .x. _

BE FREE SagaxMu, Otras parejas Cap 4 petición de Vicky B 30/11/05


	5. Farewell

Después de meses de no saber como continuar este fic, por fin tengo una idea clara y la base para hacerlo xDDD… en fin… al termino de este capítulo les explico lo demás. Espero que les guste n.n

**Be Free**

Farewell

El cuerpo recién flagelado de Milo, reposaba sobre la superficie blanda de una de las habitaciones, en la posada del 'gran cuerno'. Su espalda arañada y marcada por el cuero de sus victimarios, estaba totalmente desprotegida a completa vista y cuidados de Shura, quien pasaba una suave tela sobre los rasguños impregnados en la piel atezada del mentor, quien no evitaba los adoloridos gemidos que procedían de sus labios de carmín

-"Si tan sólo hubiera estado presente..."- Decía Shura con culpabilidad, maldiciendo el momento en que escuchó a ese amigo suyo y le dejó solo, desprotegido ante Radamanthys. El peliazul apretó los dientes, y contrayendo a la par los dedos que se aferraban a las sabanas, trató de sosegar el dolor que la limpieza de sus heridas provocaba; inflo el torso que apoyaba en la cama antes de responderle

-"No soy ninguna damisela a la que le hubiera hecho falta tu ayuda"- El pelinegro suspiro. Tenia razón al sentirse ofendido porque él lo considerara 'inútil' por no saberse defender, pero aun más cierto era que Shura lo consideraba una de las posesiones más preciadas que añorara ostentar, y no podría haberse perdonado si el capitán de guardia le hubiera dado una muerte fatal.

Y tan certero era ese padecimiento como el cosquilleo involuntariamente gratificante que la piel bronceada del profesor contra la suya, recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta provocarle vuelcos dentro del pecho, como una muestra de emoción por la atracción que hacia él sentía.

-"Lo sé Milo... es sólo que yo..."- Se quedó un momento en silencio, repasando en su mente la posibilidad de abrirle su corazón y darle por enterado de que tras esa mascara de amistad que siempre portaba, se escondía algo de mayor profundidad que los años habían alimentado, y que siendo lo que la sociedad consideraría todo un hombre, ya no podría negar.

Derrotado suspiró, sabiendo que le sería imposible revelar sus propios sentimientos hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Retiró el paño con el que limpiaba las heridas aún sangrantes del profesor y procedió a untar el bálsamo curativo que el posadero les había facilitado, sobre la piel arañada del peliazul, quien una vez más gimió adolorido.

Al culminar su tarea procedió a guardar los objetos con los que había curado a Milo, para depositarlos en la mesa de madera de la habitación de ambos.

-"Perdoname"- Escuchó que el profesor le decía. Shura viró sobre su propio eje, tratando de mirar en la penumbra de aquella habitación, el perfil de su amigo que mantenía la vista fija en la pared, en la cabecera de la cama; con su propia barbilla sobre los antebrazos y los ojos azulados fijos en un punto del muro

-"¿Por qué te estas disculpando?"- Inquirió con extrañeza, frunciendo el entrecejo unos milímetros. El peliazul suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se encontraba muy cansado como para charlar, pero tenía algo que decir

-"Tú eres muy paciente conmigo. Eres mi amigo y sé que estabas preocupado por mi... No debí hablarte en esa forma..."- Shura sonrió y caminó hacia él, sentándose en el mismo lugar que antes había ocupado a su lado, posando una mano en la cabellera azulada del mentor, acariciando los rizos que se esparcían a ambos lados por sus hombros.

-"Olvidalo. Los dos hemos tenido una larga noche y los tiempos que ahora enfrenamos no están para que seamos cordiales en todo momento"

-"Aún así, no te merecías ese trato"- Abrió los ojos e hizo un ademán con los brazos para incorporarse, arrastrando las piernas a un lado de la cama, hasta que la punta de los pies hubieron tocado el piso. Cuando, ayudado por el espadachín logró sentarse en la cama, acomodó los brazos en medio de las extremidades abiertas, con la cabeza levemente agachada, deprimido. Shura notó su tribulación y le acarició la mejilla, obteniendo la sorprendida mirada del peliazul, quien no entendía porque ese ademán tan extraño. Intentó que ese movimiento por parte de los labios, pronunciara los vocablos más adecuados para cuestionarle dicho comportamiento; más el pelinegro posando su mano en la boca del mentor impidió cualquier gesticulación

-"Te eh dicho que no tiene importancia. Todo lo que quiero que comprendas es cual importante resultas para mi..."- Los ojos de Milo se dilataron al escuchar tal revelación. Y como si eso no bastara, ante su mirada sorprendida y produciendo un efecto paralizante en sus músculos, el espadachín -con una lentitud que se podía deducir como pedir la autorización de hacerlo- acercó su rostro hasta el de su siempre amigo; observando primero la luminosidad de sus ojos y pasando después a la de sus labios, culminando en el momento de quedarse a completa merced de la oscuridad y complacido por lograr su primer beso con el mentor.

Estática fue la forma en la que permaneció, sólo sintiendo un débil movimiento titilante en la superficie carnosa del labio inferior que el pelinegro apresaba entre los suyos.

Desconcertado por su actuar, a poco cedió a los roces, dándose la oportunidad de abrirse a disfrutar de los cuidados y caricias de Shura, que parecía satisfecho con la respuesta por parte su amigo.

**o.o.o.o.o**

La anoche había sido bastante larga luego de los eventos suscitados en todo ese día y parte de la noche; desde la huída del príncipe en busca de libertad, la muerte lamentable del rey Shion, hasta el desesperado encuentro de un Camus casi moribundo tirado en el piso de su cuarto.

Cuando Saga se arrodilló junto a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pegando la punta de los dedos cerca de la yugular para percibir el pulso, embozó una sonrisa delatando la tranquilidad que le daba el saberlo aún vivo...

¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

Era crítico el estado en el que el menor se encontraba; desgraciadamente, era aún más el peligro que no sólo corría el futuro rey de Fanelia, si no todos los habitantes que desconocían la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

Y Saga estaba más que consiente que debía cumplir con su palabra. Por honor, y aún más por amor, debía llevar a Mu ante el príncipe de Frey para que estuviese a salvo, aunque con ello se garantizara una muerte para su alma...

Así, cuando los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por detrás de las torres imponentes del castillo, el antiguo leñar decidió que era mejor partir antes de que alguien descubriera que el futuro rey se hospedaba en su casa.

Pidió prestados un par de caballos y los equipó con varias cosas indispensables para su partida –comida, mantas, agua...-.

A las afueras de su humilde casa, rodeó calidamente el cuerpo frágil de su hermano, diciéndole adiós con ese gesto y sin permitirle palabra alguna. Rozó con los labios su frente y ascendió al caballo pardo, esperando que el pelilila le imitara.

Mu se secó una pequeña lágrima con el dorso de su nívea extremidad, aferrándose enseguida al cuerpo enfermo del peliazul que le daba la despedida con la misma emoción

-"Cuidate mucho..."- Le dijo por última vez mirando con suplica al cielo, como si pidiera que velara por la seguridad de ese niño. Camus, incapaz de responder a causa del nudo en su garganta, asintió con la cabeza.

Giró hacia el mayor y montó a caballo, tomando las riendas entre sus manos con la misma fuerza con la que deseaba quedarse al lado de su nuevo amigo.

El corazón de ambos jinetes se partió al mirarle desde arriba, con esas facciones pálidas y ojerosos, cansadas y drenadas de vida, a causa de su padecimiento.

Y no dijeron más. Con un «¡EA!» por parte Saga, y un tirón de las riendas, emprendieron el camino fuera de Fanelia, con dirección hacia el destino del príncipe.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Si pudiera arrancarle los ojos lo haría con el gusto que embriagaba aquél iris cárdeno, al observarle colocarse las ropas; y aunque le recriminara con la mirada o con el matiz carmín en las mejillas, Shura no dejaba de esculpir su figura con las pupilas.

Aún le resultaba extraña la confesión hecha aquella luna, incluso que le respondiera con besos y caricias que sólo podría compartir con un hombre que amara, pese a que este, no fuera el príncipe...

Respingó antes de virar el rostro y esconderlo con su cabello, acomodándose primero la cota y adaptándose las mangas de la hopalanda a las muñecas.

-"¿A dónde iremos primero?"- Preguntó luego de un carraspeo. El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde reposaba la espada dentro de su vaina de metal.

-"Aldebarán debe darnos instrucciones sobre nuestro siguiente paso."- Tomó el cinturón de cuero y se ciñó el talle –"Dohko fue muy claro conmigo, y sus deseos eran que le obedeciéramos"- Se quedó un momento en silencio, cruzando una funesta mirada con su acompañante

-"¿Debemos confiar en él?"

-"Mi padre lo hacia"- Respondió con una sonrisa alentadora. Milo comprendió esa frase a través de todo el cariño que el moreno y él se demostraban, por lo que no tuvo que preguntar más. Asintió con la cabeza y clonó el gesto agraciado de su amigo.

Pasados algunos minutos, ambos descendieron de la habitación hacia el vestíbulo de la posada, donde el dueño leía algunos pergaminos bastante añejos. El ruido de los peldaños descendidos, atrajo su atención con turbación, mientras trataba de ocultar con los brazos, los documentos que ambos ya habían visto; aunque al descubrir la identidad de sus huéspedes, sonrío afable

-"Son ustedes... me alegra"- Respiró tranquilamente, prosiguiendo con la inspección en los papeles. Shura y Milo intercambiaron una ojeada llena de recelo, limitándose a terminar de bajar las escaleras de madera y dirigirse hacia él, aún suspicaces

-"Bue-buen día"- Saludó el espadachín

-"¿Qué tal su estancia en mi posada?"

-"Bastante... complaciente..."- El pelinegro le echó un vistazo a las mejillas matizadas de su acompañante por el comentario bien interpretado.

-"Me alegra saberlo"- Sonrió gentil y prosiguió con su búsqueda, bajo las miradas curiosas de ambos.

-"Eh... señor Aldebarán"- Interrumpió el peliazul –"Quisiéramos comenzar con nuestras labores..."- El moreno se quitó un par de gafas que estaba usando para leer los papeles, y fijó su atención en el mentor del príncipe, incomodándolo.

-"¿Creen ser capaces de llevar todo el peso del bienestar de nuestro reino, sobre ustedes mismos?"- Sus pupilas destellaron en forma inquisidora, aunque eso no intimido en lo absoluto a ambos

-"Si"- Su tono era muy convincente, acentuándose con el semblante impávido de los dos. El moreno tomó todos los pergaminos, los plegó en su completitud, acomodándolos dentro de un cilindro de cartón

-"Todo lo que puedo decirles se encuentra escrito en las memorias de mi gran amigo Dohko..."- Hizo una pausa contrayendo el labio. Suspiró resignado al futuro precedente y prosiguió con su alocución, tomando las manos de los sorprendidos Shura y Milo. –"Se las entrego a ustedes depositando toda mi confianza al saber que las preservaran a costa de su vida. Con estos escritos comprenderán cuestiones que yo mismo no puedo revelarles, pero que al leerlos, sé que entenderán mejor la razón por la que Radamanthys odiaba tanto a su Majestad Shion."- Soltó sus manos, dejando al rollo de cartón en poder de los perplejos jóvenes. –"Ahora váyanse; cabalguen hacia Frey donde seguramente, el príncipe Mu fue a buscar protección"

-"Pero él no quería casarse, ¿Por qué iría para allá?"- Inquirió el astuto peliazul

-"Quizá ya sepa de la muerte del rey."- Los ojos de Milo aún indicaban incertidumbre

-"Piensa en esto"- Intervino Aldebarán –"Si no esta enterado del peligro que corre en el castillo, sabrá al menos que debe cumplir con su destino ahora que esta solo..."

-"Y nadie más que su prometido para ayudarlo"- Agregó el espadachín. En ese instante que otro comentario iba a romper todo lazo con las dudas, por la puerta de la posada entraron varios guardas de palacio con espadas en la mano.

Los semblantes que se habían girado hacia la entrada con intriga, adquirieron emociones entre miedo, estupor y gallardía

-"¡Son ellos!"- Gritó uno de los guardias al momento de irse sobre los prófugos del castillo. Shura jaló al peliazul para colocarlo tras de si, mientras se llevaba la otra mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada y se preparaba para sacarla; mas el moreno le tocó el brazo dándole señal de que no era conveniente su proceder.

-"Esta es mi posada y no pueden entrar así"- Gruñó el castaño con toda autoridad situándose por delante de sus dos inquilinos. La escolta pareció intimidada con su presencia, retrocediendo un paso con titubeo. Uno de ellos avanzó con un pergamino en la mano

-"Tenemos ordenes de llevarnos a esos dos"- Señaló con la cabeza al pelinegro y a su acompañante –"Han atentando en contra de nuestro soberano..."

-"Que yo sepa, el rey Shion falleció ayer por la tarde y ese documento no tiene el sello real; por lo tanto mis estimados compañeros, no es una orden oficial"- Los guardias se miraron unos a otros, perplejos por las palabras de ese simple posadero. Algunos comenzaron a emprender marcha atrás, aún dubitativos.

Cuando Aldebarán hubo cerrado la puerta, los tres suspiraron con escaso alivio

-"Volverán"- Puntualizó el moreno con pesadez. Milo fijó sus pupilas azulinas en él, aterrado.

-"Tenemos que irnos..."- Comentó Shura virándose hacia su amigo, colocando una mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo. –"Podemos causar más problemas aquí"- Escucharon el ruido de la madera siendo arrastrada y un golpe seco, comprobando al observar, que su salvador ponía trabas en la puerta

-"Vayan a la parte trasera de la posada..."- Indicó el mesonero colocando todos los muebles de su vestíbulo entre la entrada y ellos: la única salvación al reino. –"Encontraran una salida que va hacia el callejón, tras la propiedad..."- Algunos gritos por parte de los guardias comenzaron a oírse, seguido por golpes secos contra la puerta –"Protejan las memorias de Dohko contra lo que sea... y por favor... encuentren al príncipe..."- Se situó detrás de todos los muebles que había puesto como impedimento y haciendo acopio de fuerza sobre humana, impidió el paso de quienes trataban de pasar

Shura apretó los dientes y la empuñadura de su espada con furia e impotencia mezcladas, injuriando el destino funesto que le precedería al posadero. Tomó de brazo a Milo, obedeciendo las órdenes de quien fuera el mejor amigo de su '_padre_'.

-"¡No podemos abandonarlo!"- Escuchó la réplica del peliazul.

-"Si nos quedamos, jamás encontraremos a Mu"- Declaró el espadachín. Cesó en su intento el mentor por liberarse del agarre, limitándose a suspirar con abatimiento, con la vista hacia atrás, despidiéndose de un hombre en verdad valiente...

**o.o.o.o.o**

El reino de Fanelia estaba bajo el caos total: con algunos hombres gallardos defendiendo a sus familias y los pocos vienes que poseían. Personas que corrían de un lado a otro huyendo de los guardias -en medio del pánico-, que por orden de Radamthys entraban en sus hogares y destrozaban todo cuando había o les prenderían fuego. El pretexto para tan vil acto se debía a la desesperada búsqueda del príncipe y los dos supuestos traidores acusados de raptarlo; sin embargo, los únicos que estaban al tanto de la verdad, habían muerto o se encontraban peleando por salvar al reino

Tal era el caso de Camus, quien aún bajo los estragos de su enfermedad, defendía con su vida lo que podía.

Cuando su espalda golpeó la pared de madera, su pierna derecha le sirvió para que el hombre que le agredía, fuera alejado de su lado al golpearle el vientre con fuerza.

El oxígeno de apoco iba abandonado su cuerpo, los labios ya se le habían secado y la frente la sentía húmeda, aunque al tocarla, los dedos no percibían agua, sólo se resbalaban con mayor facilidad. El corazón le latía con ímpetu, aunque el cuerpo se iba quedando sin vitalidad.

Tomó un palo de madera, estrellándolo contra la parte trasera en la cabeza de uno de los guardias que estaban por perderle fuego a la décima casa. Al recibir el impacto, el tipo cayó inconsciente a sus pies, dándole el triunfo momentáneo.

Enfocó la vista en otro punto, buscando a un nuevo ser que necesitara de su ayuda, pese a que él mismo y sus bastas heridas por todo el cuerpo, requirieran de mayor favor.

Sus ojos parecían cubiertos por un paño invisible que dificultaban la visión, y en ocasiones sostener el madero que le servía como defensor y verdugo, resultaba cada vez más pesado para sus manos.

Un guardia precipitó el dorso de su mano contra la mejilla caliente y pálida del muchacho, el cual recibiendo el golpe de improvisto, viró el rostro por efecto de la potencia aplicada. Sintió que la mandíbula se le partía en dos y que todo su cuerpo de pronto se adormecía, como si el piso donde ahora su ser yacía, le hubiera arrancado el ímpetu con el que deseaba ayudar a su hermano y al futuro rey.

Se percató que su fin estaba cerca, que si la enfermedad no lo mataba lo haría aquél hombre que empuñaba el acero mortífero contra su espalda.

La mano que descansaba en el suelo, se entrecerró con el mismo dolor que titilaba en la profundidad de su alma, sabiendo como se sentiría su hermano al volver y conocerle muerto... vilmente asesinado... Aunque con la plena satisfacción de saber que entregó su vida tratando de salvar la de otros y no recostado en su lecho, acabado por su padecimiento

Un último brote de aliento de sus labios, en el mismo instante que un par de botas se situaron delante de sus ojos.

No supo si todo ya había terminado y morir se sentía de aquella forma al principio, escuchando vagamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor como los gritos del pueblo o el crujir de las vigas bajo las llamas del fuego, o aquél choque de aceros encima de su cuerpo; sólo podía notar la forma sagaz con la que ese par de botas se movían delante de él, evitando de seguro, los ataques del guardia.

Al organismo lo azotaban múltiples punzadas, las cuales desaparecerían en cuanto cerrara los ojos por una eternidad; así, al carecer de más energía, los papados custodios decidieron resguardar sus pupilas oceánicas en medio del desastre.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Con su fausta apariencia, el castillo de Fanelia era lo que más se distinguía desde aquella lejanía, desde esa colina donde contemplaba su reino a una basta lejanía de verdes pastizales.

Sus pupilas amatistas brillaban nostálgicas, con el viento acariciando su faz y jugueteando con los cabellos lilas que se le desbordaban por delante del semblante.

Saga le tomó la mano que apretaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo, llamando la atención de los ojos que volvieron a posarse en él. Le bastó con esa mirada para interpretar sus pensamientos, para saber que aunque el cielo permaneciera con ese matiz grisáceo, nunca desertaría en la misión prometida.

-"Gracias"- En la voz se le denotaba el mismo sentir que las pupilas expresaban. Soltó la rienda para aferrarse a ese único apoyo, sonrojándose cuando la emoción produjo un vuelco a su vientre. –"Estoy un poco preocupado por los amigos que dejé en el palacio..."- Bajó la mirada y Saga tuvo que acercar más su caballo para tomar ese níveo mentón entre los dedos de su mano libre

-"Sé por lo que estas pasando, recuerda que mi hermano esta en casa... solo... y él puede morir en cualquier momento..."- El príncipe entre abrió los labios –"Escúchame primero."- Hizo una pausa y contuvo un poco que aire, que al liberarlo, hizo danzar su pequeño mechón añil. –"Estoy seguro que si no te llevo a Frey, en tu palacio correrás mucho riesgo..."

-"¿De qué me estas hablando?"- Sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad

-"Tengola certeza que tu padre no nos tenía muriendo de hambre, si no Radamathys"- Reveló el peliazul con un acento que delataba odio tanto como el fulgor en sus ojos. En el rostro del noble se materializaron los estragos de esas palabras y las que venideras -"Han saqueado nuestras casas incontables ocasiones, sin mencionar los impuestos que son muy altos"- Los labios del príncipe temblaron, sus ojos buscaron un punto donde posarse y las manos tiraron levemente de las riendas, inquietando al caballo. –"Mu..."

-"Es que eso no puede ser"- El caballo comenzó a trotar sobre la planicie, con el pelilila aún consternado en su lomo. Saga cabalgó en pos de él, acortando la distancia impuesta e interponiéndose entre la vereda y el príncipe

-"Tienes que creer en mi. Radamanthys esta matando al pueblo de hambre y si no te llevo a Frey buscando la ayuda de tu futuro esposo, todos estaremos perdidos"- Le costaba tanto reconocer que ese magnífico joven nunca le había pertenecido, pero no deseaba ser egoísta y entregarle la vida de tantas personas a un ser tan vil como el rubio

«_Su padre no es tan malo, solo desea lo mejor para su único heredero_»

Mu recordó la frase dicha por Dohko un día anterior.

Tal vez el rey estaba consiente de que un peligro inminente asechaba a su hijo, por lo que decidió mandarle fuera de Fanelia y protegerlo, sin saber como lidiar contra el posible traidor que habitaba en su propio castillo

-"Papá..."- Las cicatrices volvieron a sangrar en un parpadeo.

«_Cumplirás mis deseos y tus obligaciones, así lo quieras o no..._»

Si hubiera tenido tacto al pedirle aquello...

Si el propio príncipe no le hubiera lanzado los más mortíferos dardos contra su progenitor... quizá... las cosas no ser verían tan opacas...

-"Mu..."- Saga volvió contornear con sus dedos la extremidad del futuro gobernante, obligando a las pupilas amatistas enfocar el rostro de quien ya no podía dejar de amar –"Olvida lo que pasó entre el rey y tú"- El pelilila respingó, ladeando su rostro hasta que algunos mechones de cabello lo ocultaran ante las esmeraldas del leñador. –"A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por el bienestar de los demás. Sé que es duro, más aún si te sientes... solo..."- Sitió el príncipe su mirada sobre la él –"Pero no lo estas..."- El peliazul tiró levemente de la mano real que había tomado y la dirigió hacia sus labios, donde les permitió descansar un lapso breve, antes de proseguir –"Yo me mantendré a tu lado hasta que mi corazón deje de luchar por preservar mi existencia... y aunque eso sucediera... yo te protegería de todo el mal que te amanerara... Te doy mi palabra..."- Mu no emitió ningún sonido, pero a Saga le bastó un sonrojo en sus níveos pómulos y un leve apretón con los dedos, como basto agradecimiento.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Su adversario se desplomó frente a él, subyugado con el acero de la espada.

Compadecido por el muchacho que de lejos había visto pelear con lozanía, se colocó de rodillas a su lado, tomándole uno de los brazos para darle la vuelta y sentir el pulso con la yema de sus dedos.

-"Milo, no hay tiempo... déjalo ahí"- Ordenó el pelinegro balanceando su espada para lograr defenderse de uno de los guardias. El mentor le ignoró y colocó los dedos sobre la yugular del muchacho, percibiendo un tenue palpitar que parecía apagarse como la flama de su vida. Revisó con una rápida ojeada su cuerpo herido, y palpó con las manos el rostro pálido, apreciando un grado de temperatura anormal

-"Esta enfermo..."- Dijo para sí mismo el peliazul. Colocó un brazo en la nuca del inconsciente, levantando la mitad de su cuerpo hasta sentarlo en el piso y pasando la extremidad libre por debajo de sus rodillas

-"¿Qué haces?"- Cuestionó el espadachín con rastros de molestia en su faz

-"No voy a dejarlo aquí"- Respondió el mentor levantando al muchacho entre sus brazos

-"Sabes que no tenemos tiempo"- Milo resopló con hastío

-"Deja de quejarte y ayúdame"- Un guardia con la espalda en mano, impidió el paso del mentor hacia un callejón donde pretendía auxiliar al enfermo. Shura tomó su espada y le abrió paso.

El peliazul se ocultó entre ambas casas, con el cabello oceánico del muchacho pendiendo por detrás de su brazo, como una agraciada cascada. Se colocó de rodillas en el piso, depositando aquél cuerpo inerte a su lado. Nuevamente sus dedos se situaron en el cuello de él, aunque esta vez no se percibieron vibraciones. Asustado, colocó la mano en la nariz del joven tratando de sentir su respiración; pero nada. Parecía que los pulmones no recibían oxígeno

-"Milo... ¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó el espadachín que aún intentaba evitar que los capturaran a ambos

-"No respira, Shura..."- Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había antes estudiado, en las causas que pudieran haber detenido el flujo de vida por sus pulmones. Dos de sus dedos tomaron la nariz, mientras que con la otra mano le acomodaba la cabeza; se inclinó hacia el muchacho y situó su boca de tal forma que exhalaba varias veces en la cavidad bocal de él, pasando después a apretar el torso. –"Vamos..."- El maestro del príncipe hacia todo cuando sabía por revivirle, aunque el joven parecía no querer regresar; y cuando el peliazul no podía esforzarse más, el joven comenzó a toser. –"Todo estará bien"- Decía Milo con seguridad, pasando su brazo por la espalda de él y ayudándole a sentarse en la tierra, mientras este tosía –"Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte solo a ellos, pero ya estas a... salvo..."- Sus ojos se habían cruzado en una mirada agradecida por parte del extraño y una embelesada del mentor. Ver su rostro inconsciente no tenía el mismo precio que admirarlo con todo y sus luceros.

-"Gracias por salvar mi vida"- Sonrió con un matiz apenado en las mejillas, mezclado con los rasguños y la tierra, en su faz exánime. El peliazul embozó el mismo gesto mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo

-"Fue un placer... ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?"- Trató de sonar casual, pese a que la curiosidad lo mataba

-"Camus..."

-"Milo ¿te importa si interrumpo?"- Dijo de pronto el pelinegro, siendo un obstáculo entre el apretón de manos de ambos. El profesor regresó la vista hacia él. –"Aún debemos buscar a Mu ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?"- Por un momento se había olvidado de su misión y de todo lo que debía hacer por salvar al rey

-"¿Buscan acaso al príncipe?"- Inquirió el muchacho. Otro de los guardias, al verlos, trató de someterlos como al resto del pueblo; pero el espadachín salió a combatirlo

-"Si... pero... no podemos contarte, es muy arriesgado"- Respondió el peliazl

-"¿Son amigos suyos?"

-"Maestros de Su Majestad. Yo, Milo de Escorpio, le enseño todos mis conocimientos y algunos modales; él, Shura de Capricornus, es su profesor de armas..."- En ese momento el pelinegro le dio una certera estocada a su contrincante

-"¡Milo, andando ya!"- Exclamó con enojo y celos mezclados. El que ese extraño estuviera tan cerca de su... ¿amante?... no le gustaba del todo...

El mentor respingó levantando los hombros, dispuesto a marchase; mas una garre por parte de Camus en su hombro, le evitó tal acción

-"Esperen. Yo eh visto al príncipe"

-"¿De verdad?"- Giró sobre su propio eje para tomar entre sus manos, los antebrazos del muchacho; el cual afirmó con la cabeza

-"Si. Mi hermano Saga lo encontró en el pueblo y lo llevó a mi casa"

-"Entonces ahí esta"- Aseguró con entusiasmo el peliazul

-"No... de hecho... nos enteramos de la muerte del rey y mi hermano se lo llevó a Frey"- Shura, quien ya había dejado de pelar, se acercó para escuchar la conversación

-"Únicamente dinos que el príncipe esta a salvo"- Le pidió al muchacho enfermo

-"Lo estará señor, y si quieren pueden darles alcance, no hace mucho que se fueron"

-"Creo que debemos aunque sea servirle de escolta"

-"Eso, si logramos pasar..."- La voz el pelinegro tembló de repente, y cuando el mentor volteó para ver la razón de esa emoción, retrocedió algunos pasos cubriendo el cuerpo de Camus; y es que la entrada a callejón la bloqueaban un puñado de guardias

-"Ríndanse en nombre del rey"- Pidió el que parecía ser líder de aquella escolta.

Milo no tenía espada, mucho menos el joven al que trataba de proteger, el único capaz de salvar sus vidas era Shura...

Pero eran demasiados. Aunque fuera el mejor espadachín de Fanelia, pelear con todos era un suicidio.

Un pie del pelinegro avanzó unos centímetros, tocando con la suela de la bota algo que al bajar la vista, reconoció como el filo de una espada. Dio un fuerte pisotón, ocasionando que el acero saltara y pudiera tomarlo con la mano libre, pasándolo hacia atrás para que Milo peleara a su lado. Los guardias se dejaron ir sobre ellos en el estrecho callejón.

Un par de dedos atezados empujaron hacia atrás a Camus, mientras la otra mano blandía la espada contra sus atacantes, retrocediendo y a veces logrando dar un paso, haciéndoles a ellos replegarse.

Con su maestría, Shura lograba evadir sus ataques sin recibir rasguños, dejando mal heridos a los que iban en pos de ellos. Con el mango de la espada golpeó a uno en el rostro, con la pierna empujó a otro sobre dos de sus atacantes, y con algunos puñetazos se quito a varios de encima.

El joven de cabellos marinos contemplaba sus proezas con embelesamiento, deseando poder combatir tal como ellos, por lo menos algún día.

Y en medio del disturbio, uno de los guardias logró pasar a Milo con espada en mano, su dirección era clara: hacia Camus, quien sólo alcanzó a tomar una piedra y lanzársela en la frente, aunque un poco tarde antes de sentir un rápido y frío hálito sobre su vientre

El peliazul corrió hacia él, tirando de los cabellos al guardia, que lanzó contra el suelo.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Le preguntó al muchacho tomándolo por los hombros. Este, encandilado por la magnificencia de su voz y ese fulgor en sus pupilas azuladas, respondió con un rápido asentimiento. Produciendo un sonrojo, el mentor le sonrió antes de retirarse a combatir de nuevo; pero tan pronto como se alejó de su lado, la visión del joven comenzó a nublarse, y las fuerzas parecían perderse con cada exhalación.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared de madera de una de las casas, colocando su mano trémula a la altura del ombligo donde sintió algo caliente que humedeció sus dedos y la ropa. Alzando la extremidad hasta la altura de sus ojos, con la respiración entrecortada y con el ceño levemente contraído, contemplando su propia sangre...

Habiendo terminado de pelear y seguros de que irían por más guardias, Shura se dirigió hacia Milo

-"Hay que irnos o jamás encontraremos a Mu"- Este asintió, girándose hacia el pelimarino para pedirle que fuera con ellos; mas al verle resbalar contra la pared, un pavor se apoderó de él.

-"¿Camus?"- Su cuerpo débil termino sentado en el piso y sus ojos mancillados por el mismo sentimiento que ahora embriagaba al peliazul. Se acercó rápidamente, notando que su rostro había perdido más color –"¿Qué te...?"- Pero la pregunta quedó a medias cuando le mostró la mano teñida a escarlata. El mentor la jaló hacia sí, buscando la herida. El pelinegro se acercó a él

-"¡Milo, no po..."

-"¡Diantre Shura! ¿Cuántas personas más tienen que morir?"- Estalló poniéndose en pie y encarándolo –"Ya hemos perdido al rey... a Dohko... a Aldebarán... ¡A tanta gente inocente!... ya no quiero ver morir a otro ser, así que quieras o no, voy a salvarlo"

-"No quiero ser un estorbo..."- Dijo con voz débil el muchacho, a lo que el pelazul volvió a inclinarse a su lado, tomando una de sus mejillas donde pasó el dedo pulgar en círculos

-"Y no lo serás Camus. Estoy seguro que eres una persona importante para el príncipe... y créeme, yo no te puedo dejar morir"- Los labios de ambos se curvearon hasta que una cadena de perlas se asomó y un rubor brotó en los pómulos de ambos. –"Vamos, muéstrame la herida"

-"Si deseas curarlo, creo que lo mejor es hacerlo fuera de aquí"- Propuso el espadachín. –"Es fácil que nos encuentren en este lugar y si nos atrapan, no podemos llegar a Frey"

-"Tienes razón. Entonces hay que escondernos"- Fijó su atención en la herida de Camus –"No es muy profunda, pero si no se cura, en tu estado puedes desangrarte"

Trató de pensar que el chico que ahora ayudaba a ponerse en pie no moriría, y que de ser posible, cuando todo hubiera terminado, ambos podrían tratarse bajo otro tipo de circunstancias...

Quizá cuando alcanzar la libertad no fuera un sueño, si no una realidad...

Cargó al muchacho sobre su espalda y con Shura como guarda espaldas, avanzaron en medio del caos en busca de un posible refugio momentáneo.

Fin de la primera temporada n.n Ahora si puedo explicar… Este fic se divide en tres partes, mis razones… pues… en las tres partes aparecen personajes nuevos y parejas nuevas; así que para no hacerme bolas con el titulo y con la trama, partí el fic en tres como lo hice con "Es cruel el amor".. En fin… disculpen el retraso y lo liado que esto puede sonar :S 

También les aviso que no estoy segura si le pondré be free a las otras dos partes, pero es casi una seguridad ya que carezco de ingenio para poner títulos 9.9

Agradezco a todos su paciencia y los ánimos para continuar… Saludos especiales a Yagi, Aiko, Aurora Undomiel, Vicky Nike y Rowan Lioncourt

Muchos besos oxo oxo oxo

Y mi próxima actualización será Forget o.o

BE FREE SagaxMu, DohkoxShion, ShuraxMilo Primera Temporada Terminada, el 20/03/06


End file.
